It's Funny What Fate Throws You
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Sokka gets his fortune told by Aunt Wu and a series of events brings two very unlikely people together from just one night. ZukoSokka Yaoi Slash
1. prologue

It's funny What Fate Throws You

Another Avatar, hopefully people will like this one better. It's got a bigger plot than the other one and I like how it's turning out. **I'm telling you all now though, its Zuko/Sokka, so if you have any negative feelings about these two, or other yaoi/gay couplings, use good use of the back button**. I also suggest that you watch the fortune teller ep so you know Aunt Wu. Look at the ratings when you read the story too, it may change.

Again, please leave if you don't like Zuko/Sokka.

Because it's stupid to hunt down yaoi fics and flame them.

So I'm asking nicely for all gay haters to leave and squeamish people to go away.

I'm not responsible for any sin on your soul if you read this or any of the religious exscuses, and I do not own the characters of The Avatar, cause if I did, it would be this story.

:D And a cry out to my beta and friend HKL for checking it for me **-Hugs-**

Enjoy-

---

"This is ridiculous, Katara...," Sokka huffed.

"Shhhh," his sister shushed him, not completely hearing what he said, but just the fact that he spoke, she hushed him. "You promised you'd get a reading if I gave you a mango."

"And Momo took half of it!" Sokka exclaimed, just as Aunt Wu came into the room, looking at the siblings.

"You're back," she said, wearily thinking that she was going to have to answer all of Katara's questions. Katara smiled happily at seeing the fortune teller, while Sokka folded his arms, acting huffy.

"Yes ma'am," Katara said and gestured to her brother sitting next to her on the pillow. "Sokka has agreed to get his fortune told." The older woman was relieved considerably that she was not going to have to read Katara's fortune, again.

"Alright then, come now, Sokka." The old fortune teller ushered the water-tribe boy up and into the room where she told her fortunes. Sokka unhappily compiled, getting up and following Aunt Wu. Once they were in the fire lit room, Aunt Wu shut the door.

"This is ridiculous," He repeated for the umpteenth time, being directed to sit on a pillow in the room.

"Hush-hush," she replied, sitting on a pillow across from him, "I believe I will do a simple palm reading. What would you like to know?"

"When I can leave?" Sokka replied, waving his hand vaguely, but Aunt Wu grabbed his hand, determined to get his fortune told, maybe to play with the boys mind with bits of what was soon to be.

"I suppose I shall look at your love life," she said, turning his palm up. Sokka glared and rested his chin in his other hand, elbow resting on his knee.

"Right..." Sokka replied skeptically, but the fortune teller ignored him, one finger tracing the lines on his hand, looking into his near future. Sokka just watched a fly buzz around the room.

"Ah..." Her expression turned surprised after a few minutes, "Very fascinating, I never expected this..." Sokka couldn't help it, he grew curious.

"What?" he asked

"I see confusing times ahead," she said, tracing a line by his thumb, her voice lowering, "I see large change in your life and weight of inner conflict as well as outer. You will be tempted by what is right, and what is not. One night you will be without friends and your opinions will change about what you hate and who you are." She said the last line lowly, "I see fire, passion, intimacy and love as you're embraced with a man." Sokka, she was pleased to see when she was done, had been hanging on her every word until the end; then he sat straighter and looked offended.

"What do you mean a guy?", Sokka asked angrily.

"I say what I see, and I see you spending a night with a man." She smiled lightly and Sokka's face burned in anger.

"Well I don't swing that way!", he yelled, his voice becoming slightly higher pitched, embarrassing him further. He stood, yanking his hand away from hers, marching towards the door. "Now I know this is all guess work! You make it all up!" He slid open the door, only pausing as Aunt Wu caught his attention, by yelling.

"It will be raining on your night alone, I suggest bringing a hat!" He slammed the door behind him and marched out of the house where Aang and Katara waited for him. They both opened their mouths to greet him but he interrupted, bypassing them.

"Its all gibberish so don't ask!", he yelled and stomped out of the village they had saved, Aang and Katara exchanging confused looks, then followed him.

---

More length in the next chapters I promise, this was only the prologue


	2. The Cold Shouldered Village

Next chapter, and I remind you it shall be Zuko/Sokka

---

"What did Aunt Wu tell you, Sokka?" Aang finally asked the next day when they were traveling again, Appa's reins in his hands, on top of the flying bison's head as they flew over the earth.

"Nothing but some bogus junk," Sokka replied nonchalantly, "Something about change, burden and junk like that. It was nothing and it won't come true." He folded his arms and leaned them on the edge of the saddle, in the back corner of the saddle, watching the scenery down below.

"Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet though." Katara reminded her brother, absent mindedly scratching a sleepy Momo behind the ear, the little lemur purring contently; both of them up front in the saddle by Aang. Sokka didn't reply, staring down at the ground, deep in thought. Katara and Aang exchanged confused looks; Sokka wasn't usually one to just stop an argument.

Sokka's mind wondered as he watched the clouds roll by. He couldn't help but think about the prediction, because technically, Aunt Wu hadn't been wrong in any prediction she's made. 'Coincidence' he'd told himself, but really, a man... He shook his head, no, he wouldn't let himself be intimate with a man, it was wrong, it wasn't accepted anywhere in this time of war. Men needed to be with women to make children so that families and heritages would be passed on... besides, it wasn't as if Sokka had ever really considered that possibility for himself, it had been brought to his attention, he'd never dwelled on it before; until now, that is. He cursed that old fortune teller vulgarly in his mind for pulling such thoughts in his head. He couldn't even think of that possibility, he had to think about rearing children to carry on his own people, the very few people they had in the South Pole... didn't he?

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and all the humans (And one little Momo) Looked up, listening; Sokka's stomach was growling.

"Man, I'm hungry." Sokka whined, deep thought broken on account of empty stomach. Aang laughed and Katara giggled.

"Don't worry Sokka," Katara said and pointed over board, down to the ground below them where a village was coming into view fast. It was settled far from the ocean in the middle of the earth kingdom, in the middle of a vast plain. "Look, we can eat and rest there."

"Alright!" Aang exclaimed and directed Appa down, the huge flying bison grumbling loudly before plummeting down, landing in tall grass

The village, Haruka, was a quiet and calm place, for being far from the water they were only a little village with little shops and huts, though large fields of crops on the outside of the village. Corn mostly. The group (Minus Appa, who was eating grass in the field) was in the middle of the village, in a huddle.

Sokka shook his money bag upside down, looking crest fallen as only bits of dust fell from it, "Great, we're out of cash." Katara watched the dust fall, disappointed and Aang pouted. "I guess we'll have to find work."

"It does look like our only option." Katara agreed and blushed when her own stomach whined. "Now I'm starting to feel hungry." Momo, who sat on Aang's head, slumped down, clutching his little tummy, flopping to the ground, in a starving heap.

"Me too, and apparently Momo also," Aang said, scratching his now lemur free head. "Where should we work?"

They had decided to keep low key because news always traveled fast about the Avatar through fire-benders. Katara had broken the news to the boys that there should be no more free meals with the chiefs or kings of every village they visited. Common people, was the visual they were trying for. Ordinary travelers.

The group soon tried to find a restaurant or a job with quick pay, but no one was hiring, everyone had a job in the remote village and they didn't trust the strange group as quickly as most had. Even a rancher with a herd of Horse-oxen refused their offer for help.

Sokka finally plopped his rear end on the steps of a building that seemed unoccupied, the sun already in a position that signaled past noon.

"This is ridiculous," he stated as Aang and Katara joined him on the steps, "There's no job anywhere"

"Yeah, and the people aren't that nice," Katara commented, all the people in the village ignored their presence.

"Well we haven't tried this building," Aang said, pointing to the building behind them. The siblings looked to the dark building, seeing it might be a meeting hall or something of the sort.

"I bet it's like all the other places," Sokka said, but neither of his companions really paid attention to his opinion.

"I'll go check!" Aang announced and bounded up the steps to the door, Momo and Katara following, and last but not least, Sokka got up with a tired sigh and lagged after them.

Aang reached the door and knocked enthusiastically, the rest of them soon joining him in front of the door. They waited; though no one came.

"See, nothing," Sokka said.

"Try again Aang," Katara encouraged. Aang raised his fist to knock again, but before he did, it opened to reveal a woman in an old red kimono. She blinked once questioningly at them before speaking.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Ma'am," Katara started, "We're looking for work for food and boarding. You wouldn't have anything would you?" The woman at first looked like she was going to turn them away like all the others, but then she paused, rethinking the situation, glancing at both Katara and Aang.

"Well, I suppose," she said, "But I don't have much money. I could offer you food and shelter though." The whole group brightened.

"Really!" Aang exclaimed and the woman smiled softly.

"Yes," She said and moved aside for them to come in, "We can discuss it inside though, there's a lot to do." They all entered and the door shut behind them. They were in a small lobby. And the woman gestured for them to follow her to the room beyond that, where there was a large room and a stage in the way back, along with many seats. Katara and Aang were a little excited to see the stage, looking around at the earthy curtains along the wall and the forest like background on stage. "I'm having trouble with a couple of actors that dropped out before the show tonight," She gestured to Katara and Aang, "You two would be perfect for the roles."

"What about Sokka?" Katara asked, looking to her brother. Sokka quickly shook his head in protest.

"No way, I don't want to be any part of being on stage." He said and the woman broke in.

"I only need two actors, and I don't have time to persuade someone not willing to act," she said strictly, she had a short time schedule enough as it is. "You can eat, then you can rehearse, then you can stay the night." And with that a plan was set in motion and the woman went on to quickly tell them what Katara and Aang would be doing.

---

This does have a point, bare with me


	3. The Troubles of being Exiled

Next chapter, bringing in our favorite exiled prince :D

---

Prince Zuko gazed at his ship with contempt. The hull of the ship was taking in water even as they were docked at the near by village in the earth kingdom; one which gave help to all nationalities, the only limits they set were that they were not to be ruled by the fire benders. As long as they helped the fire benders though, the fire nation didn't bother hurting or harassing anyone. As he looked on at the broken ship and simmered over the money it would cost, his uncle sat right on the rickety old dock next to him, drinking tea calmly, watching the men work on the ship.

"Prince Zuko, you do realize that we only have enough funds for the ship to stop the leak, not to made it ship shape," Uncle Iroh said and Zuko rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"I realize that uncle," he replied, cursing the avatar for all the ship damages earlier on in this hunt. Since he'd been outcast from his own land, the money dwindled little by little, barely scraping by already with food for his men,ginseng tea for his uncle, and fuel. But they weren't broke, no, they had money for food and all the junk that they bought, thanks to the navigator's accounting skills, there was a fund for ship needs and funds for their needs. His crew would fan out in a village and find work, if they could, to help with collecting money. Zuko himself, exiled prince now, worked at some jobs, refusing to sit out while the Avatar was running around; besides, some jobs like guarding and fighting kept his fiery temper to a simmer. Zuko sighed, holding his scared eye side of his face in his hand, looking at his ship, longing to ship off to catch the avatar.

"I suppose we'll need to find work again," Zuko said, "Something to pay all this off."

"I wish you luck young Zuko," Iroh said, sipping his tea, "I shall await here to inform the men of what to do." Zuko knew it was only a reason to get out of work, but he didn't comment, sometimes just keeping his uncle in one place instead of forcing the old man to do something was easier.

"Fine," Zuko said and turned, but not before he caught a glimpse of his uncle moving. He looked back and was taken aback some when he only saw a hand weaved bamboo hat.

"This place may be fine for fire benders, but word still passes quickly if a prince is strolling around looking for work." Zuko looked at the hat, and took it, nodding. Even if his uncle was a crazy old coot, he trusted his judgment. He slipped on the hat and turned again towards the village, hearing his uncle call behind him cheerfully. "Oh, and if you see some Ginseng tea, pick up some!" Zuko just ignored him, heading towards the village, tilting he hat over his scar

---

Zuko sighed as he walked around the large port town. He found no good work, most of it wouldn't pay enough even for food for his crew. He sat on a stone bench by a tavern, thinking of where he could get work. As he leaned against the bricks of a building, he caught part of a conversation from a couple of old men near by, both sitting on another bench nearby.

"Haruka is going through a tough time I hear with those bandits trashing the cargo," the one said.

"No kidding," the other. "And there's trouble with the shipments coming back too I hear," The last man said who ever goes down the cargo path now-a-days is either brave or crazy." Zuko quickly grew uninterested in the problems of the cargo, until he heard the next thing that the first man said.

"I hear the owner of the business will pay anything to get a good pair of fighters to go with the haul. I could certainly use the cash, but the offer wasn't open fast enough I guess." The old men laughed and Zuko stood up and faced the men, a hand going to the rim of his hat, making sure it overshadowed his scar. Alas, the scar told most who he was at first glance.

"Where are they hiring for the guards for that shipment?" He asked and the men and a few other tavern goers looked at him.

"Do you plan to work, stranger?" The second old man asked, both suddenly solemn, "People have lost their lives on that trail."

"Where are they hiring?" Zuko repeated, ignoring the warning.

"On the far side of town," the first old man replied, "It's called Cargo Road, there are a bunch of horse-ox at the beginin' of it in a stable. Ask for work around there." Zuko nodded and muttered a quick thank you before heading off to see if the job was worth anything.

---

It's starting to pick up


	4. The Job

A plot bridge chapter, hopefully I can get these done quick

* * *

Zuko finally approached the opposite side of the city from the port. It was open land, nearly bear of large foliage; there were no trees but bushes and shrubs, making the horizon clear over the rolling hills. A plain dirt trail started from the city, stretching and squeezing between hills before disappearing from view. To his right Zuko spotted where a few stables and some carts were in a shed. In the stables were the horse-ox; huge horse like beasts with horns, the thick sturdy frame of an ox and a horse tail, strong, fast, steady; perfect for pulling carts and riding, though they could be spooked with anything they don't understand. No wonder the shipments got attacked to easily if they were using those animals. 

Zuko looked from the stables to a large barn, where a few strong men were moving crates onto one of the large carts and one shorter man was directing them. Zuko walked over to the shorter man who was shouting insults and orders to the men, who endured his rambling.

"Excuse me," Zuko said, getting the man's attention, "I heard they were looking for fighters to guard the shipment to Haruka. Who is in charge of the operation?" The man turned fully to Zuko, and while the man was short and middle aged, he looked tough and strong.

"I am," The man said loudly, clearly, "You any good of a fighter?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, "How much does the job pay?"

"Whoa, whoa," The man said, waving his hand to stop Zuko's questioning, "I ain't payin' for young amateurs to go with the shipment. How good a fighter are you?" Zuko withheld an annoyed sigh, and held out his hand, a small fire sputtering to life, startling the man.

"I'm a fire bender, and I'll fight who ever you want me to, with or without my skills." Zuko said. He'd had to do this many times while finding work. He also had to abandon his title of Prince so he could get money. Personally he found the whole situation degrading, but he couldn't put pride in front of his and his crew's survival. The flickering flame burnt out and the man thought about it, looking, looking Zuko over. After a couple moments he spoke.

"You realize this'll be life threatening trail and that you may not come back, right?"

"I'm prepared to accept that as long as the pay is good." Zuko said

"Alright," The man agreed, "How much you askin?"

"There's a ship in the harbor," Zuko said, "The captain is Iroh, his hull has taken on water and needs to be repaired. He needs the money to help to finish it." The man blinked

"That all?" The man asked, "I could find a crew of trusty ship builders cheaply…"

"That's all," Zuko interrupted; so far he and his uncle couldn't find any one cheap enough to fix it, but if this man could, so be it. After a minute the man laughed in good spirits.

"You got yourself a deal, bender!" The man said loudly. "This shipment is going out this afternoon, you can go then."

"Good." Zuko said, hen added, "But I want only business, I don't want anyone trying to make small talk or anything." He knew people liked to talk, and he just wanted to get the job over with and get back to finding the Avatar.

"Shouldn't be a problem," The man said with a shrug, "Quiet for the guard… Say, what's your name?" Zuko paused a minute.

"'Guard', will be just fine," Then he turned to head back to the docks, plenty of time before noon to tell Iroh that he found a way to repair the ship.

---

Sokka walked through the small village of Haruka, observing the quiet villagers. He, Aang, and Katara had eaten and the theater director woman had shooed Aang and Katara into rehearsal. Sokka left, not too interested in the play, mostly because he found it to be a waste of time; but it got them food and shelter so he kept his big mouth shut on this one. He also had left to try to find another job; it just didn't feel right to just sitting there while Aang and Katara were working off all of their stay. He passed the rancher with the horse-oxen and paused, seeing a few of the beasts were getting hooked securely to a cart of crates, which were getting loaded by a bunch of men. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the rancher.

"What's going on?" he asked and the rancher, an older man, who was tightening a strap on the snorting horse-ox's harness. The man glanced at him, seeming cautious.

"It is the weekly shipment across Cargo road," the man replied a little stiffly, not really wanting to answer a stranger's questions. "We sent a cart of grain and corn for animal feed and food to the nearest port town." Sokka was slightly put off by the cold tone, but curiosity made him ask more.

"Cargo Road?" he said, and just as the rancher looked about to snap something, one of the men who had been loading crates onto the cart, spoke up, breaking into the conversation.

"Lighten up, chief, He's just curious" the man said to the rancher, and then looked at Sokka, "You see we trade with the nearest town for other supplies besides food. Everything was running smooth until the bandits started attacking and taking all the cargo. Everyone is uptight now because supplies is scarce," then the man grinned "But the Boss pays well for people to help out, because no one wants the job."

"You don't need to be telling travelers that!" the rancher snapped, but Sokka brightened, they were still desperate on money.

"I'll take the job." He said and the rancher glared at him, very clear that he was against it. The man by the cart just laughed.

"He's a pair of hands, boss." He said and the rancher sighed, defeated

"Fine, but you'd better pull your own weight." The rancher said and Sokka was tossed a bag of corn, which he caught, but the force made him stumble back and he plopped on his butt with a startled sound. The man laughed but the rancher just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Some of next chapter is done, wish me speedy typing please 


	5. The Fighting Storm

Be amazed! I got the fighting scene done! **-The telephone rings and Usagi answers-** Hello? Oh! Uh... Hey... Lucifer **-Sweat drop-** Uh, Hell's heater broke down, sorry 'bout that **-Grins nerviously-** No I'd rather not pay you back in soul, do you take cash? **-Eyes widen-** THAT much for a friggen heater? **-Blinks-** Oh... for the whole 9 levels, I guess that would be a bit expensive... **-Looks at readers- **Sorry, I have to take this, I really don't want to loose my soul, just read **-Flips the page for the readers-**

PS: the first chapter where Zuko and Sokka meet in the story :D And thank you HKL Betaing again!

* * *

Zuko rode impassively on his horse-ox, watching the scenery go by; and there wasn't much of that. He was silent as he rode by the cart, there the driver was silent as well, also a couple other brave villagers tagged along, with two to a horse-ox. Zuko was pleased that he didn't have to ride with any villager, just like he requested he was left alone. He had no interest in making friends or in anyway communicating with any of them. Business only. 

So far, not as much as a rabbit crossed their path, and the horse-ox where whinnying and grunting calmly, trotting quickly across the path. Zuko wondered if there would be any attack at all, it just seemed so calm and ordinary, of course there where still miles and miles left to go, anything could happen. And he was also pleased with the set up of the drop off. The carts would meet, switch people, and head straight back to their own village, less time was consumed and no one had to go to a distant village.

It was so simple; Zuko sometimes wished the whole world could come up with justified agreements like that. He did have pride in his country and his people, but really, did his father really want to complicate things? Did his father have to have so much power? Sometime he pondered these things, and being exiled opened his eyes a lot to what was outside his own nation. Often times he thought upon what changed he would make if he were king, he would stop the pointless war and maybe offer a peace treaty to the other nations. The war had brought so much meaningless destruction and no rewards. Families torn apart, benders from other nations once friends now fought; even a whole blood line of benders, the air benders, were dead. Zuko saw no point in it, no reasoning at all. He would start thinking, "that if he was king..." but he couldn't become a king, not while he was exiled...

Zuko's horse-ox snorted and he was brought back to reality, snapping out of childish, overnight dreams. The world wasn't simple, never would be; but it would never feel right if he didn't at least try to change it.

---

Sokka rode in the back of the cart, leaning against a couple bags of corn, one leg bent and the other hanging off the edge. He dully watched the dust fly up from the wheels and a couple of men on horse-oxen bob in and out of site from behind the canvas that covered the cart. A couple of hours of this got old quick; so far so good though with not being attacked. The only thing keeping him awake was the jumbling cart. He was glad that this would only take a day rather than more, he'd be back in time to go to bed if everything went right.

Looking up he saw the sun was clouding with dark gray clouds, seemingly harmless, gliding in the way of sun light, making patchy shadows before swallowing up the land in shade. Sokka yawned, almost hopping something would happen, but then again, he wished no harm to anyone, he was just so bored…

"Whoa!" The driver called to the horse-oxen and the cart jumbled harshly, nearly throwing Sokka to the ground. He yelped, quickly grabbing one of the bags so he didn't tumble out. He kneeled and peered over the bags of corn, seeing the driver's back.

"What happened?" Sokka asked and the driver, an old man, looked behind him to look at Sokka

"We have a bit of steep hill to climb," The driver said and gestured to the path ahead of them, "The animals don't like it" Sokka's eyes drifted from the man to the surrounding landscape and his blue orbs slowly widened with the intake of their surroundings. In front of them was the only patch of woods for miles around, and it wasn't just a small cluster of trees, it was acres upon acres of forest that would take at least two days to walk around. In the center of it all was a visible plateau covered in long grass.

"Some hill," Sokka muttered, "I don't blame them." The driver only chuckled and slapped the reins, driving the horse-oxen forward, into the woods. The way through the woods was better than Sokka thought it would be, they were slipping through a path in the trees that was obviously recently used for this purpose. , and no one ambushed them along the way. He absent mindedly listened to the driver talk about the trip. The two carts would meet at the top of the plateau, and so far, that had been a safe place from the bandits so far, the steep hill having kept them at bay. Sokka's eyes soon lifted to the sky which was graying quickly and the clouds grew heavier. His mind flickered to Aunt Wu's prediction; then he shook his head. So what if it rained, that meant nothing.

Sokka was startled when the cart jumbled and started at a faster past, nearing the plateau. He hung onto the sides of the cart for dear life as it started upward, and halfway up it started to slow down. Sokka shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, hoping the cart wouldn't stop wile they were practically vertical; because then he would have about 200 pounds of corn crushing him.

Sokka's muscles relaxed once the cart was on level ground, not having the anxiety of the cart slipping down the hill. The wheels squeaked to a halt and Sokka peeked over the bags again, only to see another cart was waiting for them; obviously the people where from the city. One was different though, Sokka noted, a lone man off to the side on a grazing horse-ox looked indifferent from his body posture, his face over-shadowed by a large hat, especially on his left side. Sokka absent mindedly commented that the man was nice looking, maybe even familiar, though at the moment he couldn't think where; and apparently the young man hadn't seen him, most likely because the bags were in the way.

The villagers greeted each other and Zuko watched from a distance. The way here was dull, he half hoped it wouldn't be on the way back, and with the clouds rolling in like they were, he doubted it would be. The men hurriedly started to untie the horse-ox to switch carts, the rain and anxiety of trouble starting moved them. Zuko spotted a teenager his age slip from the back of the cart to where the drivers where, asking them something whilst the muscle men worked. The fire bender's eyes widened and narrowed quickly as he realized it was Sokka, the teen that was always with the Avatar. His first instinct was to rush over and demand to know where Aang was so he could catch him and regain his honor. But he paused, mind thinking quickly. Aang wasn't in sight, and neither was his sister, the water bender. He looked around to be sure and saw no flying bison or lemur; conclusion was that Sokka had either gotten separated or he took this job like Zuko had. He made his body quit tensing and relax, observing.

Sokka hadn't seen him yet, that was clear to the fire-bender, the water-tribe teen was always more tense when they fought, or when he just saw Zuko. His eyes would harden and his body would go ridged. It was actually kind of strange to see the other so calm and just talking with the drivers, most likely about the shipping and the job.

The men were just strapping the horse-oxen to the carts when suddenly one of the beasts reared up with a whinny, the men backing up with shouts of warning. Both Sokka and Zuko spun in their spots, red blood flowing from the animal's side, where an arrow was lodged deep in the horse-ox's thick hide. Sokka immediately drew his boomerang and Zuko dropped down to the ground, looking for where the arrow came from.

All around them was long grass; the only clear path was made by the carts. The men backed closer to the carts and their own beasts for sense of security. Zuko stood stock still, listening intently, and fingers twitching in the intensity of the situation. Sokka had drawn his boomerang and listened also, his heart had leapt to his throat in the instant.

Then, it was sudden, a pack of people, almost like wolves lunged, with weapons in hand and a wild look to them all. Immediately a fight broke out between all three parties, villagers joining with villagers against bandits. There were fewer bandits than villagers, but the wild men also had more weapons, and were more willing to use them. A horse-ox was knocked down in the fray and silenced by a bandit's sword.

Sokka defended himself with his boomerang, deflecting a very nasty looking man's wild sword. He winced as the reverberation of metal against metal shook his body, these men where ruthless and mad. The one chance he got, he took when the bandit drew his sword high for an even harder blow, but Sokka lunged forward and gutted the man with his elbow, knocking the wind out of him. As the man hit the ground he sighed, slightly relieved that he'd brought down one of the man.

He felt something wet fall on his head and he immediately jumped away, looking up, he felt another hit his nose. The dark clouds over head had decided to let loose its burden and it didn't just rain, it poured; but it was gradual, starting slow with big heavy drops of water splashing on the ground. Sokka didn't really have time to worry about the weather as a larger, more muscle bound man than the last, headed towards him with an ax. Sokka's eyes widened as the man came at him quickly, but he moved out of the way just as the heavy blade slit the dirt where he'd been just standing.

While the huge beast of a man struggled to get his ax out of the glue like wet mud, Sokka stumbled back towards the edge of the plateau, panting, the large man disappearing in the thick rain. He spun around to make sure the man was out of sight before he looked at his surroundings. A flicker of misplaced light caught his attention and he swiveled around to see the man with the large bamboo hat lunging at one of the bandits with two thin swords, too flimsy to cut through bone, but it would defiantly slice someone's skin open in a heart beat.

They were fighting by the edge of the plateau. The obvious guard for the port town cargo was moving in a familiar calculated way, and it was before a spurt of fire that Sokka realized it was a fire bender. The bandit was unimpressed and unafraid of the fire, any flame that licked skin in this weather was immediately soaked. A strike was made with the swords and the fire bender leapt back away. The bandit treated the swords like whips in all reality, swiping back and forth instead of thrusting forward. The guard was quick on his feet, and backed to a point by the edge where he really didn't feel comfortable being near the slippery mud like edge.

Sokka saw the fire bender's hand go to his hat and it was flicked at the bandit. The bandit fell for the ploy and sliced the hat to ribbons as it was thrown at him, letting the fire bender charge forward. In the bandit's moment of distraction he was gutted in the stomach hard by the fire bender's fist. It was when the bandit hit the ground did Sokka get to see who the fire bender was. He was surprised to see it was Zuko, here in the middle of nowhere fighting for a bunch of town's people. Zuko's yellow eyes met his blue and Sokka got a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut. Zuko had seen him; Zuko knew he was with Aang, this wasn't good.

Sokka heard heavy movement behind him and his head spun around, seeing the man with the ax lifting his weapon high behind him. Sokka's eyes widened and his muscles tensed. Between a 300 pound muscle head with an ax, and a fire bender around his physique; he would rather take his chances with Zuko.

The ax hit dirt again, and Sokka fell on his butt only a couple of feet away from Zuko, who hadn't moved since he'd knocked out the first man. The beast like man didn't bother removing his weapon from the mud, it would take too long, and he was confident that he could take care of two kids half his size. Sokka scrambled to his feet as the man stepped towards them, though Zuko stood still eyes narrowing at the man. The rain pounded down on everyone and when the lightning flashed the huge man charged, Zuko was ready. Sokka also readied himself, though he wasn't sure what he could do, this man was as huge as a fire nation tank.

Sokka suddenly felt himself get his shirt grabbed and was pushed to the side, Zuko shoving him out of his way.

"Move, Idiot!" the fire prince hissed as the huge man was only a foot away, and like any heavy moving object, the huge man couldn't stop of turn sharply, and while the man was busy stopping, Zuko took advantage, kicking the man's legs from under him. Zuko had been tempted to set the man's clothes aflame, but the water did nothing to help things catch fire. The man stumbled, but didn't go down; standing up again, but just as he turned a boomerang hit his temple, making the man stumble back. Sokka caught his boomerang and watched as the man fell. It was almost like an earthquake as it caused the earth to tremor under the man's girth.

There was a moment of quiet except for the rain. The two glanced at each other and they almost reacted, though whether it was positively or negatively was never known, because the next thing Sokka knew, there was a swift movement of a club and being near the edge of the plateau, where else was there for someone unconscious to fall.

Sokka swiftly looked to see another bandit with a thick and rough branch as a club, a mad look in his eyes. Sokka then heard the sound of someone hitting and tumbling on the ground, and all that he _could_ do was react.

* * *

:D Hopefully it will be smoother writing from here, I hope you like it _and_I hope I did ok with the action scene, I hate fight scenes 


	6. Wet Fire

Next chapter! Then it might be a bit before the next cause I have to work something out

* * *

Sokka groaned and sat up, the rain falling on him in sheets as the wind blew. He could feel that he was no longer really sitting in grass, but a swamp like forest ground that had been dry only minutes before. He had to ask himself whether his choice was regrettable or not, and looking at the unconscious fire bender, he couldn't say for sure. His clothes and skin were water logged and mud filled; though with the force of rain it washed most of the mud off. He gazed up at the steep plateau where he could hear nothing but the fat water droplets hitting everything around him. Thunder rumbled, reminding him of Aunt Wu's prediction once again about rain.

The dark skinned teen then looked to Zuko who was out like a light, lying on his back in the mud, the water nearly to his ears as he lay there. Sokka was sure with this rain continuing to fall the prince would surely drown within minutes. He sighed, mind flashing with moments just a bit ago when he'd grabbed Zuko's wrist in an attempt to keep him from falling. Though the mud had broken his chances of getting a good grip and he'd been pulled down off the plateau, slipping and tumbling in the mud with the unconscious fire bender until they met flat ground.

So there he was now, with an unconscious fire bender, no way to get back to the plateau and he didn't even know which side of the plateau he was on; the rain clouded any form of vision yards ahead of him. He sighed heavily and got up heading over to the bender and kneeling back in the mud beside him; might as well see if the other was still alive before he did anything. He picked up Zuko's wrist and tried to feel for a pulse; but he found that never worked, and he especially couldn't feel anything with the rain coming down on them. He leaned down and placed his ear to the fire bender's chest and concentrated, shutting his eyes; hoping in the back of his mind that Zuko wouldn't wake up and hit him.

He heard it, a warm rhythmic beat in the fire bender's chest, a little to the right. It was actually strange to hear it. Sokka had been searching for a heart beat, but really hadn't expected to find one beating so… warmly. He supposed he'd hated fire benders for so long that he almost forgot that they were human too; cold, ruthless, heatless, demonic savages, but still human. Sokka relaxed slightly and listened to the heart beat a moment more before pulling back.

Another blast of thunder made the ground tremble and Sokka snapped back to reality. He looked quickly to the sky then back at the fire bender. He couldn't just leave him there, his mind and morality wouldn't let him live it down. He slowly lifted the prince's arm and pulled him up, pulling the other's arm around his shoulders for support. He doubted he could just heft the other up, and he was most defiantly right. He held Zuko's one arm in place and his other arm held the fire bender to him, standing straight. The first thing to do was find some higher ground and shelter from the blasted rain. Both were soaked to the bone, and Sokka was not enjoying it.

He headed in one direction; hopefully it was out of the ankle deep water. He was relieved when the forest got slightly hillier, the water made deeper pools in the lower grounds, but then Sokka also had some mounds out of water. He stopped under a fern tree to rest, figuring it was a good enough place to wait until the rain let up; the tree didn't stop the rain, but it stopped it from pounding on them and it was like an island in the forest, a mound of land that wasn't submerged under the temporary lake.

He got a chance to stop and look around then, at first only seeing water, rain and trees. But then he saw something not too far away and on higher ground. A rickety looking hut sat sadly in the middle of a hill between a couple of sturdy trees; probably the only thing keeping the hut up were the trees. Between being under a tree and a condemned looking hut, he chose the better of the two and headed for it. There was no light indicating anyone lived there, but Sokka was more focused on getting out of the rain than that.

Sokka approached, and then pounded on the door of the old hut, finally giving up when no one answered and pushed his way in. Inside was dark and chilly, with a few puddles on the floor where there were leaks in the roof. The place looked old and out of use, but it was dry and right then that was what Sokka was looking for. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room, a cot in the corner and a couple unburned logs by the fire pit.

Sokka hauled the unconscious Zuko over to the cot, setting the equally soaked teen on the squeaky mattress, taking a minute to catch his breath, the adrenaline running out in his system. Sokka kneeled next to the cot to rest, right next to Zuko, soaked to the bone.

He then looked down at the unconscious fire-bender in front of him, bewilderment filling him, wondering why he had saved Zuko from being stranded in the woods and possibly with a concussion. The water tribe teen's eyes then fell on Zuko's features, his fire shaped scar around his eye, and his normally tight appearance softened, his soft but pale looking lips…

Sokka's cheeks reddened and he turned away. No way was he checking out his, very hot, very unconscious enemy, besides, Zuko was a fire bender, a fire-bender, one of the people that killed his mother. He reminded himself of that and turned angrily back to Zuko; but he couldn't stay angry as he looked at the unconscious man before him.

Sokka gazed for a minute at the fire bender, his face reddening softly. He felt his own mind cloud up; reason didn't seem to make sense about why he shouldn't take advantage, Zuko was only an enemy after all, so it couldn't have any worse consequences. Whether he did it or not, when Zuko woke up he'd probably demand for Aang and try to hurt him. He leaned closer, an urge to feel his lips against the other's slicing through and common sense he might have had, his own bodily needs flooding his senses. He leaned closer to Zuko's face, lips hovering above lips, so close… Then he could forget this ridiculous curiousity with the same sex.

Sokka pulled back suddenly, reason knocking loudly. What was he doing! How could he possibly even think of taking advantage of some one like that; enemy or not, his conscious wouldn't let him do it.

He took a deep calming breath and a second later he whipped his head to the side and sneezed, a shiver running up his spine. His soaked clothes reminded him that they were there. He stripped off his clothes shamelessly; survival in the South Pole was if you got wet, you had to get dry quick or die from freezing. He removed his shirt and pants and they both landed with a loud slop on the floor. He blinked a minute, and then cursed quietly; they were the only clothes he had with him. He got up, clad only in damp underwear, looking about the hut; with in moments finding a skewer bar that hung over the pit; he set it upright and hung his clothes on it, taking up half of the rack.

He glanced at the still unconscious and soaked Zuko, guilt and worry creeping into his mind. He went over to the fire bender and hesitated a minute before leaning down and grasping the bottom of the drenched shirt, lifting it up and over Zuko's head, revealing a pale smooth chest. Sokka blushed hard and turned, taking a calming breath. He wasn't enjoying seeing Zuko half naked, he wasn't; at least he convinced himself so.

Hanging the shirt on the bar he turned to the other in bed, eyeing the waist line of the other's pants. He was very hesitant to strip Zuko of his wet pants. He swallowed a huge pillow-like lump in his throat and shut his eyes, stripping off the pants, quickly covering Zuko with the ratty piece of fabric which was suppose to be a sheet with the cot, then he flopped the pants over the bar with the other's clothing and went about to attempt a fire, trying to get a hold of the blush on his face.

* * *

:D Poor Sokka, I put him through emotional tormoil.

I do have one question though, should there be more lemons in tha Avatar section, or are you all still a bit too squirmish?


	7. Awakening to the Cold

Wow, I wasn't expecting so must lemon feed back. :D I guess I'm making lemonade folks, and with LZfOx1379 providing the sugar, we're in business. Enjoy as Zuko wakes up and they actually speak to one another **-gasp-** What a concept.

* * *

Zuko awoke cold and with a throbbing headache. He sat up in the cot, hand going to the back of his head where he wasn't surprised to find a rather large and tender bump. He was, however, surprised to find he was in a cot with the only thing on being his underwear and a rice paper thin sheet, with a couple of moth eaten holes in it. He shivered and felt his skin was cold and clammy. He immediately started a warm circulation around his body with his fire bending. He was soon warm enough to see his breath in the chilly hut, and looked around to see Sokka kneeling before the fire pit. His immediate reaction was to question the other, though his uncle's constant teachings of being calm and rationale made him stop and watch the other teenager.

He could see Sokka's body was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to light start a fire with two frustrating pieces of kindling that were really too wet t do any good; even though they were the driest pieces that Sokka could find. The dark-skinned teen cursed angrily, nearly loosing his temper when the kindling he was working with broke and he hit his hand on one of the hard rocks in the fire pit that kept the fire in the pit. He stuck his knuckles in his mouth where there was a scrape and glanced angrily at the sticks, soon folding his arms, the cold making itself known as he rubbed his arms.

Zuko noticed both of their clothes were hanging over the pit, dripping into the ashes of it, though it wasn't enough to stop any fire, the sticks were just too wet to work with.

Zuko sighed and got up, quickly walking over to Sokka, crouching behind/beside him, starting the other boy. Sokka jerked his head around and looked at Zuko, who said nothing; the fire bender only started a small flame in his palm, then took the kindling and set it on fire, dropping it onto the logs in the pit, catching them aflame. Zuko then stood up and went back over to the bed, sitting down, the springs squeaking under his weight. Sokka narrowed his eyes at the other teen.

"Show off," he muttered; sitting down on the cold floor near the fire. Zuko rolled his eyes and sat cross legged on the bed, looking at the crackling fire, listening to the rain pounding on the little hut, a couple drips from the ceiling were not to his liking, but he dealt with it. He looked at Sokka who glanced back at him from the fire.

"Why did you bother to help me?", he asked and Sokka paused a minute.

"Well I couldn't leave you there," Sokka replied. "Conscience got to me." Actually he just knew it would get to him then, but really it was a split second reaction at the time. Zuko huffed, asking the very question that Sokka knew he would.

"Where's the Avatar?" Zuko knew he was in no position to catch Aang, he had no men near by and he was miles away from his ship, but it was good to know.

"Not here, obviously," Sokka snipped, poking at the fire to move the logs to their clothes wouldn't catch aflame. "I'd be gone if he'd been by already."

"Where is he?", Zuko pressed on.

"Not, here," Sokka stressed every word through gritted teeth. Zuko glared at the rebelling teen but figured he didn't look too intimidating nearly naked and sitting on the bed. He stood and went over to Sokka, who didn't notice the other was up until Zuko grabbed his arm and spun him around. Sokka gave a startled yelp as he was turned to face the other fire bender, stick dropping from his hand, looking into the eyes of a very serious Zuko.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Zuko said calmly, but his grip on Sokka's arm tightened to a bruising grip. "Where is the Avatar?" Sokka winced at the tight grip but glared at Zuko just the same.

"I'm not telling you anything," he said stubbornly. Zuko was getting annoyed now. They glared at each other for a long time, Zuko's hand still gripping Sokka's arm, both only in their underwear.

Sokka really expected Zuko to punch him, maybe half hoping he would so that he could punch back, but Zuko didn't lift his other hand. Finally Zuko pushed Sokka away, sitting next to the spot Sokka had been before and folding his arms, looked to the fire, which flickered, but stayed a steady burn. Sokka glared at Zuko a few more moments before sitting back upright. Obviously Zuko knew this was no the time to fight.

"I'm only resisting hurting you because you helped me," The fire bender said, eyes on the fire

"Fine," Sokka replied; sitting with one knee bent up, resting his hands on his knee, then his chin on the back of his knuckles. Though Sokka did have to give his credit, Zuko wasn't trying to force any information out of him, or beating it out of him just because he could… Sokka frowned and gazed at the crackling flames, not liking the fact that Zuko was coming into the sense of another human being and not a ruthless fire bender.

They descended into a tolerable silence, both watching the flames flicker and listening to the pounding rain on the roof. Sokka could feel the bender's heat next to him and vaguely wondered how Zuko could be so warm when he was so cold, because his own body shook uncontrollably from being cold and wet. His skin was cold and clammy to the touch, though Zuko was a couple inches away and he could feel more heat radiating off of him more than the small fire. He fought the urge to lean closer to the source of warmth and a red blush spread across his nose as he thought of being held in Zuko's warm embrace. He shut his eyes, trying to banish the sought, but it was stuck in his head now, and the more he tried to forget it, the more details were added to the thought.

Zuko glanced at Sokka, seeing the other shivering, his eyes shut, though the light of the fire hid the dark skinned teen's blush. Zuko couldn't say he felt nothing, feeling an urge to stop the other's shaking. He hated the urge, he wished he could block out all compassion for people, that's what got him exiled in the first place. Zuko huffed, a stream of hot breath coming from his mouth before he moved, getting back onto his feet. Sokka opened his eyes and watched the fire bender go over to the bed.

"I'm going to bed." Zuko said and sat on the tiny cot. Sokka didn't reply; looking away from Zuko's body as the fire bender laid down, pulling the poor excuse for a sheet over him. Sokka tried not to imagine Zuko's flexing muscles under his pale skin, trying not to imagine what they would feel like against him. Sokka swallowed a lump in his throat and looked back to the now covered figure in bed. He wavered before he got up and walked over to the bed, pausing at the cot, Aunt Wu's words of the fortune ringing in his head; but he wasn't going to sleep with Zuko, just sleep in the same bed, nothing would happen.

Sokka laid down next to Zuko, back turned to the other like Zuko had his back turned to him. Sokka curled up slightly, his arms wrapped around himself. He didn't dare crawl under the covers with the other, it would just be too awkward; warming up to the fire bender when he barely knew or liked him. Sokka was also annoyed that he couldn't stop shaking; it was embarrassing that he was so cold from a bit of rain when he was from the South Pole. He hoped the rain would stop soon so he could leave.

Zuko was wide awake, unbeknownst to Sokka, feeling every move the other teen made on the small cot. They were only inches away on the bed, both on the very edge of the poor excuse for a cot. Zuko couldn't sleep, not with the nagging chill and damp surroundings; nor could he sleep with the constant vibration of Sokka's shivering. Zuko rubbed the sheet between his fingers a moment, and then sat up throwing the sheet away; it wasn't doing him any good anyway. The sheet, still warm from Zuko's fire bending, floated down onto Sokka, startling him.

"You're going to catch a cold that way," Zuko warned and Sokka curled up more, pulling the sheet tighter around his body, warmed by the lingering heat.

"Thanks," Sokka murmured, warmed also by the kind gesture. Zuko watched Sokka for a minute. Sure the blanket had stopped the shivering, but he was sure Sokka was still cold; the sheet didn't retain much heat. Zuko laid down again, this time facing Sokka and he slipped his arms around the other's waist, knitting his fingers above Sokka's stomach. Sokka was startled by the touch and warmth, but didn't shove Zuko away. "What… are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Zuko replied, shifting some so his body pressed against Sokka's, making the water tribe teen blush, "Sharing body heat." Even as a fire bender, Zuko couldn't bend the heat in his sleep, this would have to suit the both of them through the night. Sokka felt his face heat up more, the sheet between them was practically non existent; Sokka could feel the other's heat clearly, and it was an intense heat against his chilled skin, but it felt good.

They lay there in warmth for the longest time, both tired, but unwilling to sleep. The unsettling feeling of being by someone who fought you did that. They allowed the drowsy feeling that heat produced to envelope them, but not sleep.

* * *

Next chapter, The, erm… **-clears throat- **_'Climax'_ of the story :D Though it may be a while, I still have no computer at home, I'm doing this at school, and I really, really don't want to be caught at school with man-sex. **-Sweat drop- **That would be defiantly awkward.

And if you don't like yaoi lemons don't read the next chapter, read the one after that.

Please Review, thank you


	8. Passion Between Enemies

_-Throws herself at reader's feet-_ Don't hurt me! I know I should have been working on this chapter, but lemons are so hard! I have trouble with wanting things to be anatomically and emotionally right. Plus I've been writing further along in the story, which doesn't get this scene done. Yes, I know, I'm a procrastinator. Damn me.

And I haven't mentioned it before, but this is a sex, then love story; not a love then sex, then end story. And I think some things have to start with a big push, and amazingly I think I keep them more in character this way. Besides, Zuko isn't with the avatar group so it's not like they have time to build a great relationship, not yet at least.

I'm giving too much away, sorry, just read.

And I warn the squeamish:

**YAOI LEMON! SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU'RE SQUIRMISH OR ARE DISGUSTED BY TWO GUYS HAVING GRAPHIC SEX!** If you just don't like gay guys: **WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?**

_-Smiles pleasantly-_ Thank you for reviewing everyone, the reviews have been encouraging, lets see if you all review for this chapter just as much.

* * *

Zuko lay still in the dark, listening to each breath they took. That sound alone was enough to calm him, a steady rhythm of air. He allowed his mind to wonder, thinking about the current situation. It was quite obvious that Sokka had come from that village that the supplies were going to, and that the avatar was still in the village. It would be useless to try to go after the air monk at the moment though; traveling miles to the village, which was probably on the avatar's side, with no ship and no back up would be pointless and a waste of time. And the next problem was that the air bender could fight, very, very well... 

Sokka took in a breath and sighed softly, stirring the prince out of his thoughts and his focus falling on the darker skinned teen. Sokka was now producing his own body heat now that he wasn't freezing, and Zuko couldn't help but enjoy feeling another's body against his. He attached the joy to reason; like any other human being, weeks at sea could be frustrating; physically, mentally, and sexually. His own teenage hormones were bothersome at times; he wished them gone like he did human compassion. He really wished he had not heard sailors' tales; not the ones of tuna as big as a whale, but the ones that were more private and only told in small drunken groups in taverns. He'd heard a handful of them while scouting for work.

He could feel Sokka easily through the sheet; it left nothing to the imagination. Sokka's body was curved into his comfortably and his knitted fingers rested on Sokka's flat abs. Sokka wasn't completely muscle built, but a nice physique, true to his water tribe ancestry; more built for agility than power, and maybe a layer of baby fat to survive in the freezing temperatures, making him feel soft. Absently, his hands adjusted and he did feel the other tense up ever so slightly in front of him. It kind of occurred to him that Sokka was still awake and not going to fall asleep easily like him.

His yellow eyes came to focus on the back of Sokka's neck and he paused. The water tribe teen's dark skin was still damp from the rain, though warm from their mingling body heat. Sokka's shoulders were covered by the sheet tightly, trying to retain as much heat as he could. He wasn't even an inch away from Sokka and on impulse he breathed in a bit deeper, taking in the subtle scent of perspiration and Sokka's unique winter like smell. He couldn't say he was surprised that Sokka had a watery smell to him, being of the water tribe, and it was a calming yet intoxicating aroma.

Sokka couldn't stop a cold shiver from running down his spine as he felt an extra warm breath roll over his skin as Zuko breathed out. He was tense, all over; even when he tried to relax muscles he couldn't stop being aware of everything. Every intake and exhale of air, every twitch of muscle, and every shift in the air he noticed. There was a strange intimacy to the moment, though not a comforting one. He was basically in the arms of the enemy; a pair of very warm and strong arms, but he tried not to think of that detail.

He couldn't stop the ring of the old fortune teller's prediction in his head and he tried to focus on reasonable thought; it was very difficult. Just because they were in an intimate position didn't mean they were going to do anything, he reasoned. He knew, even though Aunt Wu had not said it directly, she had meant sex with a man. He could see it in her eye, that strange accusing look that was bordering on amusement. He kept trying to reason that it was all coincidental, that it was all mind tricks that made him paranoid.

Sokka shifted uncomfortably in the heat of their bodies, both trying to get as much as he could and trying not to be in an intimate position. He tried not to move so much because he knew without turning around that he was keeping Zuko awake; the prince would make a disturbed sound and then Sokka would go still, then a couple moments later he would adjust again and the cycle would continue. Finally Zuko got fed up with Sokka's fidgeting and pulled his arms from around Sokka. Feeling guilty about making Zuko move, Sokka turned onto his back to look at the prince, only to find Zuko hadn't moved all the way, the fire bender having then maneuvered to having both arms on either side of Sokka, elbows supporting him over the darker skinned teen.

Sokka felt his heart pounding against his ribs as he stared into Zuko's yellow orbs, his stomach tightening uncomfortably. He suddenly had a déjà vu feeling, remembering when he had hovered over Zuko, wondering what a kiss would feel like. He swallowed quietly, trying to moisten his dry throat, and he couldn't move a muscle even as Zuko lowered closer to him, his intentions clear. Sokka convinced himself it was curiosity that kept him still and not the want to kiss the prince that kept him in place.

Their lip barely brushed and Sokka's face immediately was covered in a light blush, a little more than unsure about this whole situation. The second time their lips touched they melted together perfectly, drawing a noise of uncertainty from the water tribe teen. Zuko ignored the noise, figuring if Sokka really wanted to stop he would push him away and say so, but he didn't, Sokka was intrigued by the sensations running through his body. Their lips moved together, confidence growing in both of them, the kiss growing stronger, more passionate. Sokka breathed heavily between the kisses, arms resting on Zuko's shoulders, then slid down his firm arms; Zuko's strong demeanor was very intoxicating. Zuko drove the kiss further, sliding his tongue out, licking the other's bottom lip, putting a pause in the momentum they had. Sokka allowed the exploring tongue to push past his lips and curiously he joined the mock battle between their mouths, his reasoning brain being clouded once again.

They only broke off when their lungs screamed for air and they breathed heavily in the cold hut, their breath visible in the chilled air. Their eyes locked as soon as their lips parted and they waited; each waiting for the other to react. Sokka gulped quietly, staring into those intense and equally desired filled eyes. He felt his bodily needs stir wildly as Zuko breathed hot air on his face. Suddenly trying to prove Aunt Wu's prediction wrong seemed so… stupid. Zuko was over him, just touching him like he'd never been before, and… if the prediction was true…

Zuko was slightly surprised when Sokka's arms slid up and around his neck, leaning up, pressing their lips back together, and drawing the fire bender back down. Zuko didn't hesitate, responding to the kiss, pressing his body to the other's, making Sokka writhe under him a soft sound coming from the both of them as their skin touched. Zuko really hadn't been expecting the darker skinned teen to respond with a kiss of his own; it was, in a sense, encouragement. Sokka's fingers ran over Zuko's strong upper arm muscles as his hands clenched into fists, too focused on their mouths to do anything with them, but at the same time, he didn't know where to put them. Zuko's hands were more curious and confident though and while one arm supported him over the other teen, his free hand slid down Sokka's side, taking in the sensation of soft dark skin.

Sokka squirmed a bit, feeling insecure again; Zuko was an unpredictable enemy still. Just because he'd been nice tonight didn't mean Zuko wouldn't hurt him tomorrow... fact was that he was in a very vulnerable position under Zuko, and he really didn't like that feeling.

Zuko watched Sokka squirm under him, Sokka having broken the very kiss he started, clear uncertainty in his movements and his eyes. Sokka wasn't completely stupid, Zuko could see, he wasn't going to immediately trust him after only a couple hours. But the subtle pauses of uncertainty weren't enough to denture the fire bender; if Sokka wanted to stop, fine, he'd have to say so, or push him away; he wasn't forcing anything on the other teen. Besides, speaking might just break this fragile spell between them, like any one word would scare the other away.

Sokka looked away from the other teen, turning his head and looking at the far wall, unable to hold Zuko's gaze when he was so unsure of himself, his hands sliding down Zuko's arms again, Zuko stared it him profile a minute, then gazed at Sokka's body. Technically, Sokka was still welcoming him, even if he was being shy at the moment. Zuko's lips descended on Sokka's neck, sucking on a small patch of skin, making Sokka jump slightly and look back to Zuko. Sokka's blue eyes met Zuko's yellow again, and the intensity made the water tribe teen blush, realizing Zuko was just _looking_ at him; it made his stomach tighten from self consciousness, he wasn't use to being just looked at.

Zuko slid the hand on Sokka's side under him, the touch causing Sokka to arch into Zuko. Their bodies pressed together and Sokka couldn't suppress a moan, feeling any uncertainty melt away for the time being, being replaced by lust. Their lips met with fervor and their bodied were flush against each other, shifting and rubbing in need. Zuko's hand slid down, over Sokka's hip, dragging the underwear from his dark skin, revealing an already semi-hard on. Sokka was slightly embarrassed about Zuko seeing his body, but didn't stop the kissing, at least until Zuko pulled back to slide off the last of his own garments, tossing them to the ground. Sokka blushed as his body was completely exposed, but Zuko didn't linger long, descending upon Sokka's lips again, more forcefully than before, passion growing as more skin touched.

Sokka was nervous, yes, but not enough so that he would stop. Maybe if he'd been in a non-amorous mood, yes, he would have shoved Zuko away and ran. His mind and reason were not even on anymore, too clouded in his body's needs and body's logic that Zuko was filling his needs; touching him and kissing him... he did grow timid when Zuko Zuko's one hand kneaded his thigh, but Zuko didn't go any further before he whispered in Sokka's ear.

"If you have any doubts, say so." Sokka paused, actually now being able to think. Yeah, he had doubts, who wouldn't? He hated fire benders and Zuko was the prince. Also this was Zuko, the guy that had been trying to catch Aang for what ever reason, and still on top of it all, he was a man... a man that held him just right and touched him where it ached to be touched. He defiantly had doubts... but... It all didn't seem to matter now.

Sokka took Zuko's face in his hands and kissed him deep; he didn't trust his vocal cords with telling the other, because he did have doubts but he didn't want Zuko to stop. Zuko took the incentive to continue, spreading Sokka's legs apart and maneuvering between them, breaking off the kiss. Sokka vaguely wondered exactly how this was going to happen. He'd never had sex with a man before, or for that matter, sex at all. Zuko's fingers trailed down, ghosting over Sokka's genitals, making Sokka gulp nervously as they grazed his anal passage; well that answered a couple questions.

He gasped and felt his body tense as one finger pushed in a fraction of the way. It wasn't that it exactly hurt, but it did feel out of place. The digit was removed and Sokka glanced up at Zuko to see the other sticking his three fingers in his mouth, covering them thickly with saliva. A part of Sokka found it a bit gross and was surprised when one of those slicked fingers pushed into him; it really, really felt weird, he wasn't use to any of this. He winced as another joined the first in him, stretching out his ring of muscles. Sokka took a deep breath and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling of the hut, trying to relax. He realized his fingers were gripping in the cot hard and he loosening them, noting that yes, he was still really nervous. The third finger was slightly easier then he imagined after he relaxed, it even felt good and his back arched forward slightly from it, a moan being pulled from him.

The fingers seemed to leave just as quickly as they had come to Sokka. He looked from the ceiling to Zuko, seeing the prince lean closer, feeling Zuko's knees slide under his thighs, elevating them up off the bed. Sokka breathed heavily before their lips met again heatedly. He moaned softly in disappointment when the short kiss broke, but his mind wasn't focused on his loss for long because he felt Zuko's dick pushing into him. Sokka cringed and let out a pained gasp, being stretched more and pushed into; it hurt, but at the same time there was a sensation of being filled that shockingly felt very good.

A sheen of sweat was already on Sokka's face despite the chilly temperature of the hut and he tried holding his breath, willing away any discomfort, but he ended up letting out another gasp of air, causing the sounds he was trying to hold back to erupt from him. He wasn't exactly sure what he said, his mind was too blown away, but after that Zuko had fully inserted himself in his body. He was so glad the price stopped, he thought he'd explode if Zuko just acted on instinct and rammed into the bed. He took a minute to breath and opened his eyes, which had shut from the pain, only to find that his eyes were watery from the impact of it all. For a split second he cursed himself, he definitely didn't want to show any more weakness to Zuko, but wow... this was a totally different shift in everything. He dared to look at Zuko, maybe expecting Zuko to be smirking in self satisfaction that he could be dominated so easily. But instead of finding an arrogant fire bender, he saw Zuko was taking slow calming breathes, as if trying to control himself and he was gazing down at Sokka with a strange softness in his eyes; or maybe it was lust, Sokka could have been mistaken, his eyes were too filled with tears to really tell the difference.

There was a moment where they didn't move and Sokka took that time to individually relax his tense muscles the pain soon dulling, when his breathing evened out Zuko moved, slowly, experimentally, but he moved. Sokka had a hard time not making a sound and he was overwhelmed with the sensations coursing through him. He was amazed it didn't hurt so badly with the first movements, he supposed that time to adjust was enough to help. He shut his eyes again and tried to concentrate on breathing, though the sensations coursed through him, growing deeper and wave after wave of pleasure started to crash in him. His body reacted without thought, even when he tried not to, he jerked when certain angels were taken.

Sokka wasn't positive how long they were doing it, but soon enough pressure was building in him and every stroke of Zuko's cock in him felt faster and harder. He couldn't stop writhing and moaning, his hips meeting Zuko's thrusts finally he gave a strangled scream, body arching nearly all the way off the bed as he climaxed. His body shuttered, a wave of pleasure and exhaustion washing over him and it took a good minute to realize that Zuko had stopped, still filling him with dick and, what he was sure to be, a hot pool of cum.

They were still while they both regained their senses and after they had, Sokka realized again how cold it was in the hut, his sweat cooling him as if he'd been dumped into the ice waters of the South Pole, his body beginning to shiver and goose bumps covered his dark skin. He missed the warmth when Zuko pulled out of him and fear that Zuko would just leave him struck him. His eyes opened hazily and he did his best to sit up, but his muscle felt like jelly and he slid back down onto the cot, arms going around him self to try to keep warm.

He was surprised to feel the thin sheet being wrapped around him along with a pair of strong arms, weight shifting to right beside him on the cot. Sokka's breath was still heavy as he gazed at the prince who also looked tired, but he could see the fire bender wasn't going to show just how tired he was. At the moment, Sokka couldn't care less just who Zuko was, fire bender or not, he pressed close to Zuko's embrace, bathing in warmth and bliss before also being enveloped in sleep; and for the first time in a couple of days, Aunt Wu's prediction was the farthest thing from his mind.

* * *

Before anyone can comment, yes, winter has a smell, or at least to me it does. Its snow and cold, but it does have a scent. :D I love winter smell, but I think I love spring the most, cut grass and an open field. It's the good stuff in life 

And did I do good? I tried not to make it too cliché because most lemons are horribly clichéd, I don't want mine to be one of them. ;D I'd like to thank the books "Straight?" and "Best of Best Gay Erotica 2" for reference _-Blushes-_ Yes I'm a perv, that's one draw back to being a yaoi fan girl.

:) And thank you all the yaoi fan girls in the Avatar section for all of your support, please review even after the lemon, because there's no shame in reading it. Love ya!


	9. Warm Awakenings, Cold Leave

I figured I'd get the next chapter up quick for the squeamish out there. And remember, it's a sex then emotional turmoil, then love story. Yeah, I added a stage, but that's the thing with love, it **is **turmoil.

* * *

Sokka woke up in the enveloped warmth of body heat between him and Zuko. He sleepily opened his eyed halfway and found Zuko to still be sleeping peacefully, his breathing slow and steady. He watched Zuko for a while, just watched him, like he'd never seen the other teenager before. He had never seen Zuko with his defenses down, not like this. His face was usually hardened in bitter anger, a strong fiery spirit in his eyes. Sure Zuko had been unconscious when he'd gotten him to this hut, but he didn't have that sense of ease to him like he did now.

Sokka supported himself with his elbows and folded his arms under him, then lifted his one arm and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, eyes still locked on the sleeping prince. Prince, Sokka mused, Zuko didn't act like any prince, not with the boiling anger and the way he fought; not with that scar on his left eye...

Sokka's gaze rested on that mentioned scar; the one that resembled Zuko's bending element. He stared at it for a long time it seemed, examining and taking notice of every wrinkle and line of the imperfect skin. He couldn't help his curiosity as his hand fell from supporting his chin and reached out, his fingers sliding along Zuko's jaw line and drawing back, his thumb tracing the edge of the scar, where the pale skin met lilac pigment. The scar felt strange under his fingertips, like a callused sheet over his real skin. His thumb trailed forward again, more under the burned eye that was still closed in sleep. Normally Sokka only caught glimpses of the scar, though he remembered when he first saw the deformity in the South Pole when Zuko had attacked his village. His first reaction and thought was that the scar disgusted him; he hadn't seen anything like it before. However… now it just fascinated him, now that he could actually look at it, touch it, and explore it freely while the fire bender was sleeping.

Though he didn't get to examine the scar long because Zuko's eyes opened and his hand grasped Sokka's wrist firmly, though not enough to hurt, and pushed it away from his deformity. Their eyes met; Zuko with a guarded fierceness and Sokka with a mild curiosity. Then Zuko was surprised again that morning, on top of waking up to find his scar being caressed, Sokka gave him a small, but genuine smile.

"Morning." Sokka greeted; his voice still a little groggy from waking up. Zuko hesitated, and then replied.

"Morning." Zuko sat up. Sokka watched him, eyes resting on Zuko's strong back where he could see the fire bender's shoulder blades move as Zuko stretched his well toned arms. Sokka felt his cheeks heat up again, but he didn't tear his eyes away, not feeling ashamed of his attraction, not after last night. Sokka smiled lazily as he remembered last night; it was more than spectacular, he couldn't form words for it, especially not so early in the morning.

Speaking of morning; the storm was over, disappearing with the night. Light poured in through the little window of the hut, signaling to both that they were free to go their separate ways. Neither boy wanted to acknowledge the fact though, neither one wanted to really leave the night they'd been together, a small hope that it could all work out some how. Zuko sat and stared at the hut wall while Sokka gazed at another wall, not moving from his spot in bed.

Zuko was the first to leave the bed, realizing that it couldn't work, it would never work. Sokka was with the avatar and as was his sister. It was like his dream to make the nations at peace; it was just a dream that could never be achieved. He walked over to the simmered fire, now reduced to orange embers, and took his now dry clothes from over it, then collected his underwear before starting to redress.

Sokka watched Zuko dress and his heart settled uneasily into his gut; watching Zuko's clear body language that he was going to leave with no regrets, fully confident in his actions. Sokka sighed a bit heavily and went to sit up, feeling a dull ache in his nether regions. He decided rolling off the bed would be better than facing any pain of sitting up. He did so, landing on his feet, but he underestimated how wobbly his legs would be, and he lost balance, stumbling back a couple steps. But then again, Zuko was a couple steps away and he heard the shuffle of feet and turned to see Sokka about to fall on his butt. It wouldn't have hurt Sokka, Zuko was sure, but it would be embarrassing for Sokka at most if he fell; though those was the thoughts after he reacted, arms reaching out and softened Sokka's fall.

Sokka was surprised when Zuko bothered to catch him, use to getting no help when he did a few stupid things. His found himself cradled in Zuko's arms loosely and felt his face heat up for the second time that day, shoulders against Zuko's strong chest, arms around him.

Zuko's face softened slightly without realizing it, too focused on the amusing thought that Sokka was such a complete klutz at times. Regrettably, he forced himself to push Sokka to his feet, though steadied him by grasping Sokka's arm, trying to force any concern out of his voice.

"Be more careful." Zuko said in a commanding tone, maybe a little more harshly than he intended, Sokka facing him. Sokka's expression hardened slightly at being told to what to do.

"Well sorry for not being use to getting something shoved up my ass." Sokka bit out bitterly and Zuko's own face hardened at the remark. It just seemed more natural for both of them to be angry with one another than confused and attracted to each other.

"Well it's not like you'll have to get use to it." Zuko snapped and Sokka yanked his arm out of Zuko's grasp, not wanting to be touching the other while Zuko was mad, subconscious mind calling on the knowledge that Zuko was a fire bender. Zuko growled angrily and gathered Sokka's clothes in a ball, throwing them at the water tribe teen, Sokka getting his own clothes in his face. Sokka pulled his clothes away from his eyes and glared at Zuko, turning to dress on the other side of the hut.

Zuko himself dressed the rest of the way and when he was done, glanced back to Sokka who was just finishing pulling up his pants. He knew it was better to leave on a sour note; he couldn't start harboring feelings for Sokka, not while he was trying to capture the avatar. He wondered now how he could even think of there being something between them, it was only a one night thing after all, and that was it.

Sokka fumed quietly as he dressed, angry at Zuko for ordering him to be careful. It wasn't like he tried to be the one that fell all the time; he was just prone to things like that. His anger quickly died away though, an empty feeling forming in his gut as he faced fact. He liked Zuko, he really did. Despite Zuko being a fire bender, despite Zuko was trying to catch Aang... last night had meant something. He'd never had any one show him compassion like Zuko had then. And it wasn't all just sex; Zuko had shown care before by trying to warm him up. He was mad at himself for feeling the ache for Zuko's arms around him again.

Once they were dressed in their now dry clothes, they left the hut and that is where they parted ways. They exchanged looks, partly to just see the other that one last time on good terms, partly in hope that the other would speak up and say something. But no words were spoken. To any on looker, it would seem that they were back on bad terms, but the boys themselves, really had no clue what terms they wanted to be on; but both knew something was between them now, so that either good or bad term, they were connected.

Then they physically parted, Sokka to the west; going back to Aang and Katara to tell them that Zuko would be there for Aang, so they would have to move. Zuko went east; to his ship and to tell his uncle he knew where the avatar was.

* * *

You may think me evil for making them leave on bad terms, but they both have that temper that is hard to get around, and I don't do the lovey dovey stuff, too awkward for two warriors. Besides, the desperate love me or die drama really doesn't impress me, I always want to tell them to suck it up and grow some back bone.

Sorry, there I go ranting again, I have the tendency to do that, but that stuff has been building up since English class and I had to type it at one point or another to get it out. Thank you for reading, please leave a nice review. Don't worry; this story isn't finished yet, not by a long shot.


	10. Traveling Again

I've finally updated some, so don't worry, be happy, do-do-do-do-dododo-dodododododo-dodododododo-dadadadom! Yeah, I'm half asleep, but I got it up!

* * *

The wind blew over Appa's saddle, which held Katara and Sokka; Aang being seated on the flying bison's head. Katara and Aang chatted cheerfully and Momo was content to sit in Katara's lap and get his belly rubbed. Sokka sat quietly in the back, arms resting on the edge of the saddle, half lidded eyes focused on nothing, quiet since he got on the flying bison. Katara glanced at her unusually silent brother and her smile fell. Sokka was most defiantly different since he came back from the job he'd taken in Haruka. 

Both Katara and Aang had been ready to get on Appa and look for him early in the morning because the cart came back with no Sokka and after a storm like that, they were understandably worried; but he'd come into town in a hurry and found them, telling them they had to leave right away because the fire benders would be there soon, Sokka had no doubt that what ever they had that night wouldn't stop Zuko from coming after Aang. So they had left, and so Sokka had fallen into his current silent, lonely position in the back. At least Sokka was pouting or angry when he was quiet before so they knew what was wrong, but now… He just seemed sad.

Katara had never seen him like this, she wondered if he got sick or something during the storm; but Sokka usually didn't act depressed when he was sick. She glanced at Aang who seem to have noticed Sokka's mood as well, looking back to her and he shrugged helplessly, having no clue either. Momo chirped and looked up, curious to see what had stopped his pampering.

"Hey, Sokka, are you feeling alright?" Katara asked, concern clear in her voice, but got no response so she tried a second time, this time a bit louder. "Sokka!" This time she got a response, Sokka looking up and over at them

"What?" He asked, having been in deep thought

"I asked if you were feeling alright," She said and Sokka's mind wondered back briefly to his previous thoughts, when he and Zuko separated. No, he wasn't feeling alright, because even though he was back with Katara and Aang, he still dwelled on the one he had with Zuko. So even though he was back with his sister and friend, he still felt a pocket of loneliness in him. Sokka forced a smile on his face and waved the concern from his sister off.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked and his sister gave him a suspicious look.

"You're an awful liar Sokka," She said and Sokka's fake smile dropped, "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself."

"Yeah," Aang chimed in, putting quite bluntly, "You're usually complaining about being hungry or just plain complaining." He saw Sokka case a glare at him and looked back to the sky in front of him, deciding to keep quiet and steer Appa. Katara looked back to her brother after Aang spoke, still concerned despite the avatar's attempt at humor.

"What's wrong Sokka, you're not usually this quiet," the water bender sand and Sokka's eyes shifted to the open sky to avoid eye contact, "Sokka..."

Sokka wouldn't tell his own sister that he'd slept with Zuko; he knew she wouldn't accept that. Despite their childish arguments and comments, they knew each other and accepted each other. Sokka was a bit skeptical about her water bending, but he knew she was good at what she did. He knew she would accept him, but Zuko was a completely different matter. Zuko had fought them, insulted them, trying to take Aang away. At moments he wondered what he'd seen in Zuko to make him feel so different, but then he would remember the night and the fait traces of that warm body over his. He shook his head, not wanting to bring up the memory.

"I... had a rough night." He said, referring to the night he took the job, and it wasn't too hard from the truth, he'd fought a bunch of bandits, carried a fire prince to a run down hut through the rain, had minor injuries from that, then on top of it all he lost his virginity; even though he preferred not to think about it like that. He now saw it amazing that he didn't collapse on the way back to the village and it was more reasonable that he was dazing off.

The Villagers had congratulated him upon his return; they had finally been able to defend themselves from the bandits once the giant of a man had been taken down, the rest of the bandits fell like dominos. The man had defiantly been a challenge, and the reward had gotten the group a decent amount of money that could help them along the way. The villagers had tried to insist on a party, now that their Cargo Road was clear they we're short on supplies, but Sokka had urged their leave, he really didn't want to see Zuko again so soon.

"I was suck in the rain and had to spend the night in a soggy old hut," Again, mostly the truth, hopefully that was enough to convince them he'd had a poor night. They seemed to accept it and brushed off the subject, finally placing Sokka's behavior with a reason. Katara seemed less lenient to let the subject go, sensing something wasn't clicking with Sokka's mood and his story, but soon enough she was back to talking with Aang, leaving Sokka to his thoughts.

And his thoughts doubled back to last night, making Sokka inwardly groan, resting his forehead on the edge of Appa's saddle. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

...zzzZZZ_ZZZ**ZZZ**_**ZZZ**... _-I've had a light head all week, Please review!-_


	11. Set Sailing Again

Zuko's ship had been repaired quickly by the best ship builders in the port town; the man Zuko had worked for was overjoyed that his shipping men had come back safely, along with half the bandits, so that they could not regroup and attack the cargo carts again. The manager of the whole operation offered a celebration as their ship was just being finished, and of course the prince had refused, but "Captain" Iroh (As Iroh was dubbed while Zuko was an undercover prince), threw caution to the wind and they all celebrated for the village's victory.

His crew was now happy and it was always calmer when the crew was happy, Zuko noticed. He also noticed he couldn't find it in him to be mad at the time lost that could have been used to chase the avatar.

Zuko currently stared out at the sea as his ship moved onward through the endless blue. The ocean winds caused his hair to whip around and slap his face at times, though he ignored it, more focused on his thoughts than on the things around him. His mind was on the night with Sokka and the passion they shared. He'd expected it to haunt him a while, he'd slept with an enemy after all, but he didn't expect to like it, not that much. Sokka just was very passionate and warm, not just in temperature, but in attitude; and he couldn't help but think of the split second that Sokka truly smiled at him. It was a surreal feeling that someone could enjoy his presence; but it had all crumbled so fast. He supposed it couldn't have lasted more than one night, it was a ridiculous thought.

He heard someone approach him but he ignored it. It was clear it was in uncle by just his heavy but calm steps. Iroh stood still behind his nephew a minute to see if Zuko would speak, but Zuko said nothing, staring out at sea.

"You haven't been this quiet in a long time, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, diving into the subject at hand. Zuko remained silent. Yes his mouth and temper usually got him into trouble; it got him banished from his own nation. When he'd been sent out to sea by his exile with only a ship, a handful of faithful men and his uncle, he'd been silent, almost like he was now, though it was worse then. He'd been lost, not at sea, but in his own mind, trying to figure out just who he was and where he was to stand in this world. Right now, he was lost in his emotions. He wasn't sure if he wanted to avoid Sokka or draw him close again in bliss like that night

He hadn't told anyone of his lust for men over women, and had never planned to. He felt he couldn't tell his uncle even, the one person he could trust, in fear of his relative viewing him differently; he couldn't be sure with Iroh, or anyone for that matter.

Now he bit down all means of talking, he didn't want to talk about anything. He didn't want to talk about the avatar or his kingdom. He didn't want to talk about honor or his father. He couldn't form words for the worry he had, so silence seemed like a safe haven.

Iroh wasn't one to press his nephew; not at a time like this. In fire bending he wanted to press Zuko to his limits; make him a powerful person in strength and spirit. But this was not about bending; this was something that happened during the job Zuko took to pay for the ship's damages. Iroh knew the line of when to push for answers and when not to. Zuko would tell him in his own time, in his own way.

"How about a game of Pai Sho, hm? We can see if the quiet strengthens your concentration," Iroh said; a calm smile coming onto his face. "I can make ginseng tea and was can relax." Zuko glanced over his shoulder to look at his uncle, but Iroh had already turned to get the board game and tea. Zuko had no protests about tea and Pai Sho, at least he wouldn't be staring out at the horizon like a love struck fool.

* * *

_-Completely zonked out here at school-_ ...Zzz...Zzz... Review please... Zzz...


	12. Chance Meeting

:D Thank you all for reviewing, this happens to be a really long chapter because I didn't feel like splitting it up into 2 or 3 chapters. And sorry Evil Chibi Kitten, but one lemon story, though, you know how being a teenager is. There's only one word to say it all. Hormones. ;) So stay tuned, their relationship develops more from here.

* * *

Sokka was still quiet a week later, though he wasn't completely silent, still giving his opinions when it felt right; though Aang and Katara still didn't take his advice that serious, as usual. They had stopped at a sea port town in the earth kingdom, for food and supplies, and decided on pulling the rest of their money into renting a room with two beds; Katara got one and Aang and Sokka were to share the second.

At the moment, Sokka was sitting with his back against the building, not wanting to be in the room, needing fresh air. He was on the side of the building so he could have some quiet time, so he wouldn't attract any passerby's unwanted eyes. He felt crowded when he was around Aang and his sister anymore. This was the first time that he'd gotten to be by himself since the night with Zuko...

There he went again, thinking about the fire-bender. He cursed himself for dwelling over it; he doubted Zuko gave one thought to it. Every time he replayed actions and reactions everything got more and more logical and reasons squeezed into his and Zuko's actions. He admitted that he enjoyed the night, it was sex after all and he was a teenager, wasn't that expected? And Zuko was his age; it had to all be bodily functions and reactions... At least he hoped.

Sokka didn't want to even comprehend the thought that it was more; 'more' being the fact that his own emotions were wrapped up in it. He didn't want to think that he might actually...

Sokka ran his hand down his face, letting out a frustrated sound. He was thinking too much and he was starting to get a headache.

"Hey Sokka!"

Sokka was startled and looked up to see Aang leaning over the roof, grinning with that crooked smile of his. Sokka gave an annoyed look, but wasn't all that mad. "Hey Aang" he greeted in return.

"What are you doing out here?" the young avatar asked curiously. Sokka really didn't want to bring up what he was thinking about, not to a twelve year old.

"Nothing, you?" Sokka asked, not really all that curious, but it just seemed right to ask

"I was looking around the city," Aang replied, glancing around the tops of the buildings from his line of site, "I found a couple good fruit sellers so we can eat tomorrow." Aang sounded proud of this and Sokka smiled a bit.

"Good." was his short reply and Aang looked back to him.

"When are you coming back inside?" he asked curiously, "We do have to leave early tomorrow, or at least that's what Katara says. This city is crawling with fire benders and there's-" Sokka got up before he could finish.

"Tell Katara I'm going to take a walk." He said and didn't wait for a reply. He couldn't even think of sleeping or stepping into that small room for the night. He just needed air and maybe a walk would help.

Aang blinked as Sokka just… left. He scratched his bald head and shrugged, deciding to leave Sokka alone if he didn't want to talk, jumping down from the roof to see what Katara was doing.

---

Zuko grabbed his coat from a hook on the wall by the ship cabin door. He grew restless and uncomfortable tonight; the ship had finally reached land that night after many days on the sea and had docked, but they had yet to set foot on the ground. He itched to get out and stretch his legs, and he knew his crew also was tense and antsy. But they could wait until morning, he couldn't.

He left the cabin and as well as the ship in haste. He had been quiet, though not as silent as before. He'd told his men orders and had a couple conversations with his uncle; though he spoke not a word about Sokka, he wouldn't for a long time, if ever. Though he could see that Iroh knew something, the old man just had this look of wisdom like no other; even though he covered it with a slightly humorous tone.

Passing the quiet port with not a soul around, Zuko let his mind drift back to the night, the night when everything changed again. He tried to forget it; of course he did, but Sokka… he just couldn't stop remembering. The way he moved, the way their skin pressed together, the emotions that washed through them… or at least him. He had no clue whether Sokka even cared, they hadn't talked about it. Just a good morning, and the next thing, they fought and parted ways. Though the good morning was pleasant, he looked back now and wanted to kiss those curved lips that smiled at him.

He felt like a fool and doubted they'd even meet again alone at times, so he preferred to think of that night than what might or might not have been.

He traveled through the dark streets, occasionally passing a drunk or some daring people who headed home in the dark. He had a vague idea of where he was going, and kept track of where he was so he could find his way back.

He came to a quite street where there was a strip of empty stands up against the back of buildings. The street venders where unsurprisingly closed for the night. Zuko walked down the street, observing the decorated signs by each stand that promised fresh fruits and vegetables.

He wasn't really paying attention, half in and half out of his thoughts. Sokka wasn't that much better off not too far away, eyes gazing over the area, but not really focused on anything. Sokka turned the corner to the market area and because he wasn't watching he stumbled back, having run right into someone.

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately, though not taking notice of who the person was, "I wasn't paying attention…"

"Sokka?"

Sokka stopped talking immediately and his eyes darted up, eyes locking with familiar amber orbs. His throat clenched slightly and the name on the tip of his tongue nearly didn't come out, "Z-Zuko?" He scolded himself for stuttering and took a step back from the prince.

Zuko was shocked at seeing Sokka here and worried the other would run away after he stepped back from him he grabbed Sokka's wrist, halting his movement.

There was a moment of utter silence and they were both frozen still. Thoughts raced through their heads and it seemed an eternity before anything happened. Finally Zuko moved, pulling Sokka a little closer, taking a calming breath. "We need to talk."

---

Zuko got them a motel room so they could have some privacy from passersby. Sokka noted that the room was nicer than the one he, Katara and Aang had bought, and it was paradise compared to that shabby hut. There were two large futons on either side of the room and it had a warm feel to it. Once they entered, Zuko shut the door behind them and it was quiet. They both had questions they wanted to ask; they both had things to say and answers to give, but they had no words to form what was in their heads. They looked at each other, unsure what to say or do; Sokka broke the gaze first, a bit embarrassed to look into Zuko's intense yellow eyes.

Zuko watched Sokka, just gazed at him a minute, having not set eyes on him in a week. He admitted that he missed him; everything had been out of place. He'd been thinking and remembering the night, but it was nothing like seeing Sokka in front of him. He stepped closer to the darker skinned teen and then Sokka looked up to see what he was doing. Zuko rested his fingers on Sokka's cheek and kissed him. Sokka had no protest to give as he responded; he'd been aching to feel the sensation again of Zuko kissing him. They bathed in the sensations running through them, Sokka's arms finding a resting spot on Zuko's shoulders and Zuko's arms encircled his waist snuggly, pulling their bodies together. Sokka groaned softly, really, really enjoying this and it took all of his will power to turn his head away to break the lip contact.

"This isn't exactly talking." He said and looked back to the fire bender who seemed a bit confused for a minute as to why it stopped, and then nodded slowly in agreement, arms loosening from Sokka, and Sokka hesitated before retracting his arms from Zuko's shoulders. He didn't really think it would be this hard to deny his body of the addictive sensations, but making out was not going to solve anything between them.

Zuko did his best to ignore the urge to just pull Sokka back to him, but he wasn't going to force anything onto the other, deciding stepping away from Sokka would make him less tempting. He walked over to the one bed and sat down, taking a minute to cool down. Sokka was unsure of what to do again, so he just stood there until he found words to speak.

"I-uh... this... about that night..." Ok, so he couldn't find many _good_ words to say, but it was a start, and on subject.

"Have you been dwelling on it also?" Zuko asked cautiously and Sokka looked at the ground, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"Yeah..." He admitted; he felt uncomfortable still with admitting anything to Zuko; lingering distrust for fire benders, though it was also from natural fear that Zuko would laugh at him. Sokka shuffled his feet slightly, and opened his mouth, but the words were caught in his throat, and from fear of sounding stupid he shut him mouth; he didn't need to stutter any more in front of the prince.

Zuko could see this was going nowhere and be beckoned Sokka over to him, hoping the water tribe teen wouldn't be stubborn about it. Being stubborn did cross Sokka's mind, but besides that he found no other reason to avoid Zuko so he walked over and even was bold enough to sit next to the prince. Zuko tried his attempt at words, though without making any indication he was, he didn't want to be gaping like a fish, like Sokka had been. Their eyes locked on each other for a good minute and after Zuko found nothing to say; he decided action would have to speak louder than the words. He turned more towards Sokka and took the other's face in his hands and before the water tribe teen could react, he meshed their mouths together; eager to taste Sokka's unique lips and skin again.

Sokka was stunned only for a moment before his body reacted on its own, his arms slipping around Zuko's neck to be closer to him. In the back of his mind; yes, they really **should** have been _talking_, but the fact was that they didn't want to talk; hormones were crying out for touch and passion. They only broke once for air, then their lips seemed to find each other again and there was even less resistance than before, hands gripping each other nearly in a desperate way. As Zuko guided Sokka into a familiar position on the bed, their tongues entwined passionately, Sokka decided; one more night with the prince couldn't hurt.

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed! 


	13. Priceless Warmth

:D You get a complementary chapter because I got the first Avatar DVD. second ep there's Sokka and Zuko fighting, and the interaction is cute :), and Sokka in a dress over _-Rewinds DVD-_ and over _-rewinds-_ and over _-rewinds-_ and over _-rewinds-_ and over...

* * *

Awaking in the sensation of warmth, Zuko wasn't all that shocked to find Sokka curled up next to him, their arms around each other, both stripped of any clothing they'd been wearing. Any stressed muscle in his body relaxed after seeing Sokka's face, the darker skinned teen was peaceful, a pleasant smile upon his lips as he still slept on.

Zuko was slightly puzzled by a strange sensation that coursed through him. He wondered if Sokka really enjoyed his presence; not many did after all. His uncle was probably the only person who understood him enough to care about him.

Sokka shifted in his sleep, his arms being pulled to his body, an incoherent mumble coming from him. Zuko's arms instantly tightened around the other and he supported himself with his elbows over Sokka. He wondered if he could wake up like this every morning, or maybe just every once in a while. It was like he wasn't away from his home country anymore; he was somewhere solid; somewhere where he could stop surviving and start living again.

Sokka shifted again, though this time it was not in his sleep, his blue eyes opening to meet Zuko's yellow and a blush almost immediately crossed his face, realizing Zuko had been watching him.

"Morning." Sokka mumbled; voice groggy from sleep, a subtle hint of déjà vu in the greeting. There was only a split moment of hesitation before Zuko leaned down and placed quick kiss on the other's lips. Sokka was surprised by the gesture of care, but accepted it none the less.

"Morning." Zuko replied after their lips broke contact, leaving a slightly stunned water tribe teen. He watched as Sokka gingerly touched his bottom lip with his fingers, a curious look upon his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, really having not expected any sort of affection after the night; not saying that he didn't like it, in fact he welcomed the gestures, but it still seemed odd coming from the prince.

"No reason." Zuko replied off handedly, not really having any other reason besides he just did it spontaneously. They lingered like that a while, both comfortable in their present situation, though both were haunted with questions. Sokka took a calming breath, finding it a little easier to say something now that they were close, last night, they were unsure, wondering if the other felt anything their first night; but now it was just a bit clearer.

"What-what is this?" Sokka asked, gesturing with his hand that he meant them. What were they, lovers? Were they still enemies? What about Aang, was the fire bender still going to chase his friend? Again Zuko had no answers. He himself had asked himself those very questions. Could they continue these meetings and be lovers, or was this just two chance meetings of fate. Maybe it was the last time they would meet on a non-hostile basis, who knew?

"I don't know." Zuko replied after a good moment of thought. That's when it grew uncomfortable between them, because neither knew. Zuko drew back from the other teen, a sound of loss coming from Sokka as their body heat no longer mingled into that lovely warmth that seemed so much stronger than his own bending. He forced himself to sit up and stand, finding his clothes scattered on the floor.

Sokka watched him dress, supporting himself up with his elbows. Zuko was going to leave and they still hadn't found out what this was. He suddenly grew frustrated; he didn't want to be confused for another long trip with his sister and his friend. Why did Zuko have to chase Aang, why was he trying to catch the avatar when he wasn't like the other fire benders?

"Why do you want Aang?" Sokka nearly exploded, causing Zuko to look at him, only half dressed; his pants were on already, his shirt in hand. "What has he ever done to you?" Zuko frowned and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the subject at hand; it had always been one of the silent rifts between them, and Sokka had decided to make it audible.

"I have my reasons." The fire bender said as he put on his shirt, hoping Sokka would leave it at that.

"But you're not like other fire benders," Sokka stated, pulling together all he knew about the prince's motives, though it was difficult since Zuko had never explained all of his motives, "Zhao is a fire bender and you're against him, why?" He wanted Zuko to be different than the other fire benders; the other benders of his kind were savages, killing people for a pointless war that didn't need to happen. Zuko wasn't like that, he'd been caring and passionate, and he'd been shown that twice now. He watched Zuko finish dressing him self, seeming to ignore Sokka's words; it only made him more frustrated and he spoke where he probably shouldn't have. "Why would you want to help those savages destroy the world?"

That had pushed a button he really hadn't been intending to push; Zuko whirled around angrily and Sokka it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his lips. Zuko was back to the bed in 3 long strides and before Sokka could react, Zuko's hand reaching out, grasping Sokka's mouth and jaw, shoving him back against the wall. Sokka's eyes widened in fear and slightly pain, feeling venerable without any coverings or weapons; Zuko didn't need any physical weapon, Zuko could easily kill him with his bending.

Zuko didn't want to be different from his fellow benders; he'd been chasing the avatar so that he could finally go home. He didn't like sleeping on a ship; he'd rather be home in his room, in his own bed. He wanted to be accepted by his people again, he wanted to belong again.

"Those 'savages' are my people," Zuko said though gritted teeth, "I'm not any different from them for the exception that I was banished for my naive care for their sake. I didn't choose to chase the avatar, but it's the only way I can regain my honor and go home. I hate living a sea and would rather stop this war then be in it." He stopped there in his anger induced speech, realizing Sokka looked terrified of him. His hand immediately loosened from Sokka's mouth, fingers then caressing Sokka's cheek before pulling away; he felt he had no more right to touch the other after being violent like that, but the fact that he'd been surviving out at sea for two years, hoping for a chance to catch the avatar... it made him think that everything he'd been raised to believe in his country was wrong.

He gathered up Sokka's clothes and balled them up, pressing them to Sokka's chest; hinting that Sokka should get dressed, he felt he'd already messed up things for the day.

Sokka was taking this all in as quick as anyone could; Zuko wasn't doing this all by choice, he was only doing this for one reason; he was only chasing Aang so that he could go home. He suddenly felt stupid; it wasn't his place to say who savages were and weren't. And he hadn't known the prince was banished; he couldn't comprehend fully how that must be, but he knew he could never stand being shunned from his village it would be... so lonely.

Sokka drew up his hands and rested them on Zuko's, which was still on the bundle of clothes, stopping Zuko from pulling away and leaving him.

"I'm sorry," Sokka said sincerely, "I didn't... know." He didn't want to leave on a bad note again

Zuko's hand twisted in Sokka's grasp, fingers entwining with the other's. He really didn't understand the affection he held for the other, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but it was defiantly something of value to him. Sokka's opinion now mattered to him when he couldn't give a damn about anyone else's. He leaned down and kissed the darker teen's soft lips. He wanted the other to see it was complicated matter for him, for both of them. There were many risks they were taking by getting attached to one another that lingered in their subconscious. What would people think? What would Aang and Katara think? What would Iroh think? What were they going to do if they had to fight again? Though those matters were pushed aside while they were together, those things could be dwelled on later. The kiss trailed on, neither having been this caring before, for the exception of Zuko's brief morning kiss, the rest of the touches had been hungry and desperate. The kiss seemed more real now; more meaningful. When they finally drew apart, they were quiet, mulling things over in their minds.

"If you don't want to fight…" Sokka spoke slowly, choosing his words more carefully, his arms around Zuko's shoulders, his clothes having fallen to his lap, and Zuko had one arm around Sokka's lean middle, his other hand on the bed to support him, their faces merely inches apart, "Why don't you stop? Aang is going to balance out the elements again, it will all stop. Can't you come with us?" He wanted so badly for Zuko to say yes, he didn't want to fight anymore and he didn't want Zuko hurt. Zuko didn't get angry this time, but he was a prince, banished or no, he had responsibilities; he knew Sokka was only putting the offer on the table.

"I can't betray my people or my father." Zuko said clearly, in a way that let Sokka know he had made his decision concrete. Sokka just nodded, not agreeing with the decision, but he knew it was not to be talked about anymore.

There was a soft knock on the door and both boys were startled, "Room cleaning." A soft feminine voice came from beyond the door. Zuko sighed in relief and replied quickly.

"Occupied." He said and the cleaning lady gave an apology and they heard her leave. Zuko sat up and Sokka finally started to dress, wincing slightly, still a tad tender from the night's activities, but not so much as the first time. Sokka blushed, remembering the night; it'd been slower, more passionate; it was more like they'd made love instead of having sex. When Sokka was finished dressing, Zuko was waiting by the door for him, ready to leave. Zuko could have already left, but his reasonable mind told him Sokka would raise suspicion if he walked about a fire nation hotel; a water tribe teen in a place like this would look unusual, at least that is what he reasoned out.

Sokka knew they were parting again, and for how long, he didn't know. He approached the prince and it seemed Zuko had the same train of thought as his eyes were on him. Sokka came close to Zuko and pressed a soft kiss to Zuko's lips. Zuko responded calmly, one hand reaching out to hold Sokka's face, touching skin to skin one more time. It was an undeniable good-bye kiss, and after they broke apart, Zuko opened the door and they left when no one was in sight, and then they parted ways when they exited the building

* * *

Yup a little violence, but everything smoothed out this time, which I think is a big step for them; I would imagine that Zuko would be very defensive of his people since he got banished trying to save a fleet of them. And I might have found the reason as to why I like this pairing so much :D Sokka as an uke would help Zuko calm down, and Zuko would help Sokka get rid of his stereotypical thoughts; I believe love should be mutually beneficial in the emotional way. :D I figured that out today! 


	14. Drifting

Sorry FireChildSlytherin5, no Mpreg in this one, just in 'Fire Child' I have the plan laid out and I don't want to mess with that... :D Even though it would be funny, he would have already been tossing his cookies... But, I suppose I'll thing about it, and maybe I'll ask everyone else's opinion. Should Sokka get pregnant? Yes or no? I can do either or. And boy or girl if yes.

Please vote, and no it wouldn't be interactive because I'm not adding reviewers as characters, so please don't ban the story because of it. Poor HKL, my friend HieiandKuramaLover, was unjustly made to get rid of a fic that was accused of being interactive and it wasn't. So if you like the fic please don't accuse it of being interactive, remember, people can request to take down your fics too. Do unto others as you wish to be done to you. I'm just asking a question.

Sorry for the rant, but I felt I needed to say it. Thank you.

(And PS, this next chapter is set after the North Pole eps, end of Book 1: Water, episode 'The Siege of the North (Part 2)', how ever you want to call it.)

* * *

Zuko stared at the open sky. He was still tired from the day before, having chased the avatar to the North Pole and now it was just him and his uncle Iroh on this cheap raft. He watched the clouds go by slowly; they made him think of rain, which in turn made him think of water, then of water bending; water bending made him think of the water tribes which meant his mind was on Sokka. He was frustrated beyond comprehension; he hadn't spoken or made contact with the darker skinned teen in a good two weeks, of course having his ship blown up by pirates, stowing away in Zhao's ship, and fighting the admiral did keep him occupied; the rest of the time though… He just couldn't get Sokka out of his mind when he had nothing to do.

The only glimpse he'd caught of Sokka was when he'd awoken tied up on the flying bison in the water palace. The ropes weren't too tight and he'd gotten out of them easily enough. He'd looked over the saddle and had seen Zhao threatening to kill a koi fish. Iroh had Zhao scared enough to let the fish go. At that point, Zuko's eyes flickered to Aang, Katara and Sokka, who were watching helplessly. It was hard no to make contact with Sokka, but he had a score to settle with Zhao. Zhao though, had met his demise at the hand of a raging ocean spirit.

"Zuko," Iroh finally said and the prince's yellow eyes flickered to his uncle, "You do realize that your father will not be very… happy with our actions." Iroh was watching the water in front of the raft where the vessel was drifting. Zuko sat up and contemplated his relative's words, deciding Iroh was trying to sugar coat the situation; his father would be down right outraged that they had saved the strongest water benders of the North Pole, even if it meant the destruction of the moon forever.

"I know," Zuko sighed and sat cross-legged on the raft that was heading south. He thought that if he could catch the avatar it would make up for everything he'd done against the fire nation. Saving the avatar from Zhao weeks ago, he'd done it so that he could still have a chance at getting his honor back. But what the air monk had said when he'd woken up... it made him think and he wondered, if possibly he could be in a steady relationship with Sokka if it wasn't for this war. What if the avatar really could stop the madness? Would he still be banished? Would his people accept him back? Would his father forgive him? He doubted the last two, what would his life be if he didn't catch the avatar? "But there's nothing we can do about that, Uncle"

"Maybe, maybe not," Iron said mysteriously, "They say you should keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Zuko caught onto the tone in the old man's voice that he was hinting.

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked, wondering where Iroh was going with this.

"I'm saying," Iroh said, patient even though Zuko was not, "That maybe we should make a proposal to join the avatar on his journey." Zuko couldn't believe his ears.

"**What!**" Zuko nearly yelled, stressing the word out more than really screaming.

"I think we should travel _with_ the avatar," Iroh said again, looking at his nephew, "We have no ship, we have no supplies, and we don't have a crew. No nation sailor will allow us to have a ship, especially with no funds. While your honor to the fire nation may lie in the avatar, it won't do any good to die at sea." Zuko remembered his encounter with Zhao after the avatar was back. After the Agni Kai with Zhoa, Iroh had said that Zuko had more honor in his exile that Zhao had when he was commander; it had meant something to Zuko and he appreciated the fact that his uncle thought highly of him. But when ever Iroh spoke of the avatar is was always 'honor to the fire nation' or 'the fire nation's view of honor', didn't his uncle believe in catching the avatar was right, or was it another thing that was wrong in his raising?

"You say honor to the fire nation," Zuko finally brought up the subject, he hadn't before, "It just my honor that rides on the avatar." Iroh shook his head.

"Prince Zuko, there are many different levels of honor." He explained, having thought of this subject regularly, "There is other people's view of your honor, and then there is your own personal honor, where only you know what your actions are." Zuko thought about his uncle's words, and then thought back to Iroh's fight with Zhao's men. He could see from his father's point of view that Iroh had betrayed the nation, but Zuko knew Iroh felt deep passion for spiritual order and he cared about peace in the world. He'd tried his best to save that spirit, and the brief fight Zuko had seen; he'd never seen Iroh so furious.

"I'm trying to catch the avatar, uncle, not join him," Zuko said. He knew if he joined the avatar on the trip he would have to see Sokka. What if he had to turn on him and hurt him to get to the avatar? What if he had to make a deal that he couldn't catch the avatar if they traveled with them?

"I know that, Prince Zuko," Iroh said calmly, "Its just one of many choices. We could join the avatar and try to stop his war before another spiritual balance is thrown off course again." It was a little clearer then. Iroh wanted to help the avatar protect the spiritual balance of the world; he didn't want the moon to disappear again. "I support any decision you make; I'm just giving you another option, whether or not you decide to listen is up to you. I know you are faithful to the fire nation, but I believe it will hurt us all if the avatar does not succeed." Iroh turned back to the sea and a thoughtful silence stretched for a time. It gave Zuko a time to digest the situation. Iroh's words had meaning, Zuko knew that, his uncle didn't want another spirit disturbed or injured, and Zuko couldn't blame him, he really couldn't.

"I'll... think about it, uncle." Zuko said sincerely and saw his uncle's head nod in a neutral way

* * *

Zuko would not give up easily, even if everything seemed hopeless, Iroh would have to say something, or so I believe. Also, mpreg or no? Girl or boy? Its just a question. 


	15. Acceptance By Firelight

Wow... I mean wow, thank you so much guys. I'll be happy to say that it won't be Mpreg, I'm glad the story is good enough not to include it. Navi and sexy pancake, thank you, you basically summed up my thoughts and this fic will follow as scheduled. Honestly I don't think I would have pulled it off good, thank you for your words of encouragement. I'm really in awe that you guys like it the way it is, you don't know what it means to a writer to not want them to change anything, I was very moved. Here's another chapter for you :D

---

Sokka sat by their camp fire on his sleeping bag, watching the flickering flames. His mind still whirled with thoughts of Zuko, and it wasn't all that baffling why, anytime he saw fire anymore he thought of the fire bending prince. He gazed at the fire a tad scornfully. He couldn't believe Zuko had tried to take Aang again. He'd been mad, rightfully so he figured and maybe it'd been a bit cruel when he suggested leaving Zuko in the cold tundra, but he'd had the hopeful thinking since they last parted that Zuko would stop chasing Aang because of him; but now he realized that was too much to ask for. It wasn't as if Zuko _loved_ him or anything… It wasn't like _­he_ loved the prince back or anything; he didn't even know if Zuko liked him beyond physically. But was there really anything special about him, he didn't have a perfect body, defiantly not as well built as Zuko was, and it wasn't as if he had a feminine body; did Zuko like girly looking guys?

He then realized he didn't know anything about the prince and sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs for warmth. Was there any hope that he'd see Zuko alone again? Was there any possible way they could not fight once in their meetings? Could he keep himself from blowing up on Zuko about this whole situation?

He glanced away from the fire, whipping the would be tears away, telling himself there was no point in depressing himself with the fire prince with 'what would happen' or 'what could have been' questions. He glanced at the moon and paused, thinking about another person that he should have been thinking about instead of Zuko; Princess Yue. He shut his eyes, the slowly fading moon now out of his vision. He had to admit he had a crush on her, he really had cared for her; but he felt the bond wasn't as strong as it was when he was with Zuko. She was too… innocent; he didn't want to hurt her. She was beautiful, even more so when she was a spirit, but… then his mind turned back to Zuko when they touched, when they'd kissed.

He saw pride from Yue that was like Zuko's; neither was going to disappoint their people and they were going to uphold their duty with honor. Sokka faintly wondered what his draw to royalty was, and tried not to dwell on the fact that they both liked him even though he was a southern 'peasant', as Zuko had said in the times before their event in the shack.

"Sokka," Sokka's eyes darted from the fire and his thoughts to Katara, who was supporting her self up by her elbows, lying in her sleeping bag, eyes drooping sleepily because she'd just woken up. "You should get some sleep; we have to start traveling again tomorrow." She glanced at Aang to make sure the young air bender was still with them, and he was, sleeping comfortably against Appa's warm fury side. The island they had stopped at was halfway between the North Pole and the earth kingdom and the vegetation was plentiful so they could eat some food on the island instead of all their supplies.

"I know," Sokka said, his voice betraying him and catching in his throat. Katara gave him a worried look and sat up, getting out of her sleeping bag and going over to her brother, sitting beside him. Sokka hadn't wanted his sister to worry about him; he didn't want to talk about it.

"Is it Princess Yue?" she asked softly and Sokka tried to think of a suitable fib but it popped out of him before he could stop it.

"No," He saw Katara's confused face and tried to explain himself further, "No, and yes. I miss her but… I'm thinking about someone else."

"Who?" she asked curiously and Sokka felt a blush rise on his face.

"No one important." He lied and Katara huffed, a small and knowing smile coming onto her lips.

"'No one' is making you blush," He felt his face grow hotter and he looked at the fire again, "Is it Suki?"

"No." He replied sincerely, to tell the truth he hadn't thought of Suki for the longest time. Katara looked puzzled again, trying to figure it out. Sokka sighed and knew she wasn't going to get her off the subject unless she knew a good part of what he was thinking. And he really, _really_ didn't need her to know he was thinking about Zuko in the sense that _he_ was thinking of the prince; He didn't _want_ his sister to know what that sense was either. And it was Zuko, his sister hated Zuko; the big fight with the prince in the spiritual island was a big clue to that, and the fact that every time Aang mentioned Zuko she would always comment something like 'He's a spoiled brat trying to get credit for catching _the avatar_' or 'I hate his guts'. Sokka could just imagine the expression on her face if he'd told her he'd slept with Zuko; because he'd never willingly tell her. What would she think? Would she think he was disgusting for liking Zuko to make love to him? Would she hate him because she loathes Zuko?

And what about Aang? Sokka had the sense that the young avatar may be a little more understanding, but of course, he was an air bender, and air benders were close to their own beliefs, or so he heard. What if Aang's culture was against this sort of thing? Would Aang hate him too?

"Who is it?" Katara asked again.

"It's no one you need to know." Sokka replied, refusing to give in.

"It had to be some one I've met."

"How do you know that?"

"I've met everyone you have on this trip."

"That doesn't mean you know who."

"Do you like this person?"

"What! What makes you think I like them?"

"The blush on you face and your voice keeps cracking. So who is she?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm your sister; it is my business to be in your business."

"Since when?"

"Since ever, now who is she?"

"Katara…"

"Come on, Sokka, what's so hard about telling me?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"I will not!"

"You're half way to cracking up right now!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Who is she?"

Sokka really wished his temper didn't get the best of him; he really wished he hadn't, "He's not a girl!" It was quiet then and the smile from his sister's face dropped. He bit his tongue firmly and looked at the crackling fire, chastising himself for letting that little fact slip by him, realizing it was too late to take back.

"Sokka?" He nearly winced at her worried tone. He knew what that tone was and was glad he didn't know it all that well. Katara was very concerned and he couldn't blame her, he wasn't the type to keep a secret; he honestly didn't think any of them could. They were supposed to be a family; they were supposed to tell each other things, especially things that worried each other. In the worried tone was also disappointment, and that drove deeper than the worry, he hated disappointing, disappointing him self as well as others.

"I..." How could he tell her? He refused to tell her about Zuko, he supposed finding out he liked a man was more than enough information at one time of his sister; hell, it was too much for himself at times. But how to tell her? What was a good way to tell her that he'd been in relations with a man? "He..." Ok, he really didn't want to say that word again; it just confirmed Katara of what he'd said. He took in a breath, wondering if he should pass out to avoid this. Finally he found it sensible to start from the beginning. "It... started with that prediction from Aunt Wu." He admitting, knowing his sister admired the old woman.

"You still haven't told us the prediction." Katara replied, a little sourly since she had wanted to know from the beginning. Sokka swallowed uncomfortably.

"She predicted… that the night I was alone I would…" His throat nearly wouldn't give up the words, "Sleep with a man." There was a silence and Katara's eyes widened, a realization setting in, and while her mouth opened once, no words came out; she shut it again and kept quiet. He decided he needed to explain himself. "And the night I took the job at Haruka, I did." There was another unbearable silence that he had to endure before, Katara snapped out of her shock.

"So… Aunt Wu's prediction came true." She finally said a small smile coming onto her face. Sokka blinked. "So it not just coincidence." Sokka frowned.

"I never said _that_." Sokka scoffed, still not believing anything that old woman had said.

"She saw it, and you know it." Katara said cheerfully, knowing that she was right, she loved to be right. "So it's not just science and reason."

"Whatever." Sokka said, not wanting to continue the argument and not wanting to admit anything. But he was quite relieved that she didn't hate him.

"So who is it?" she asked again joyful still, as if talking to a friend about a first date. "Seriously is it someone I know? Is he good looking? You were on the bottom weren't you?" Sokka was slightly overwhelmed and very embarrassed about the questions, his face stained red.

"It's none of your business," he said in a hushed tone incase Aang woke up, "And what makes you think I was on the bottom?"

"I can't really imagine you on top." Katara said absently, "Come on now, tell me who it is." Sokka stumbled over his own thoughts a minute, trying to find a suitable answer.

"Someone from the village Haruka was trading with…" he said; which was true, Zuko had come on that trip and hat's how this whole fiasco started. He spoke again so Katara wouldn't continue her pestering, "So, you don't care if I like…"

"Why would I care?" Katara asked, "You're still my brother, you always have been, always will be, even though you're stupid sometimes, we're still family." Sokka frowned, insulted.

"Hey…"

Katara just laughed and Sokka knew it was ok then if they could laugh about it, and he felt a large weight lift off his shoulders, though some remained because he knew it was still like lying when he didn't tell his sister it had been Zuko. It was ok for now though; his sister accepted him, and if Katara accepted him, so would Aang. Everything was ok now, even if it was only for the rest of the night, he felt at peace.

* * *

Anyway, if you DO want Avatar Mpreg, my fic 'Fire Child' is the place to be. This will continue to be about man-sex ;D Please review nicely 


	16. Reuniting, Again

Oi, you guys would have had this chapter sooner if my computer didn't decide to die on my Saturday. It just went, in a dramatic way, "I'm tired of you over working me! I deserve respect and I don't want to look at your damn yaoi anymore! F--- you!" So then it committed suicide and died while I was at work :( but it's back now :) so here is the next chapter of this story, sorry for the long delay.

* * *

Sokka rolled the sleeping back up bags in the morning; they were packing up camp after the peaceful night. The camp fire sizzled as Katara splashed it with some water, putting it out, smoke rising from the now dowsed embers. Aang was practicing a few water bending moves, which partly annoyed Sokka because Aang wasn't doing his part of the clean up. He complained about it, but they didn't pay him any mind. He tossed a sleeping bag into Appa's saddle, the flying bison was grazing before take off. He picked up the other sleeping bag, but before he tossed it up, there was a rustle and a yell from his sister. The sleeping bag was dropped and he ran around the large bison, which had lifted his head from the excitement.

Coming into view he skidded to a stop, eyes widening. Katara was in a fighting stance, water skin uncorked and a stream of water already pouring out. Across from her was Zuko, also in a fighting stance, two fire blades out. They both glared at each other with loathing, ready to unleash fury upon one another. The North Pole had only served to fuel their hate for one another and for a split second, Sokka had no clue how to react. He didn't want Zuko hurt, but he couldn't go against his own sister.

Before elements could clash, though, Iroh came behind the prince and rested a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, we did not come for that." He reminded and Zuko held fast to the fighting position for a moment before slowly heeding his uncle's reminder. He stood up and his fire dimmed, but it didn't go completely out until Katara also eased up, returning her water to its container. Zuko huffed and let the fire go out, folding his arms across his chest, barely resisting the chance to go after Aang when he was so close. He had to remind himself that they didn't have a ship anymore to take the Avatar back to the Fire Nation.

Sokka sighed silently in relief that they didn't fight. He didn't think he'd be able to do anything if they had. Aang came on the scene and stood beside Katara, cautious of the fire benders that had been chasing him for so long. Zuko's eyes immediately flickered to the Avatar and he tensed up reflexively, ready to fight if need be.

"What do you want?" Katara demanded, clearly angry of the prince's presence. Zuko didn't reply; he didn't like this set up, it was his uncle's idea so he would let Iroh explain it.

"Well," Iroh said, stepping between his nephew and the water bender so that they didn't have another tiff, "we have a request for the Avatar..." Aang opened his mouth to ask what kind of request it was, but before he could get a sound out, Katara bristled, her chest swelling with anger.

"A request!" she demanded, making Aang and Sokka flinch from her anger, and Zuko from the loud burst of noise she made; it was not easy on the ears, "You hunt Aang down all over the world and you expect him to listen to a request! That is the most stupid, absurd, and _selfish_ thing I've ever heard!" Aang patted her arm, trying to get her to calm down, but she went on, she was not one to stand back and not be heard, "How dare you! You have no right to ask something of Aang after what you put him through! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you both into the ocean!"

Iroh didn't recoil from her yelling; he knew she had every right to be angry. He bowed respectively before speaking, in a calm and polite manner, "I apologies for our earlier actions, but hear us out," he stood straight, "We are now refugees, we are no longer in service of the Fire Nation, we have done too much against it." Zuko looked away at that, unhappy about having to turn even further from his own home. Katara's anger simmered, but only a little, still distrustful. Sokka's eyes were locked onto the prince, feeling his heart drum against his ribs. Zuko had yet to look at _him_; he hadn't even acknowledged his presence yet, just Katara's and Aang's. It made his heart ache a little, being ignored by a lover.

"What is your request?" Aang finally got to speak and the three listened carefully to the old general.

"We wish to travel _with_ the Avatar." Iroh said plainly and there was a thick blanket of shock that over fell Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Zuko grimaced at the words, now truly feeling like a traitor to his home land.

"Why!" Katara demanded, blue eyes wide, disbelieving of the old man's words, "So you can take Aang when ever you feel like it! I don't think so!"

"No, no, you misunderstand," Iroh said, waving a hand to calm her down, "We wish to help the Avatar. I realize this war needs to end, and since it seems in will not end in the original way we had planned, we have opted for the other." Zuko gave his uncle a look that told Iroh not to get into that subject, but Iroh ignored it, continuing, "The balance in the world is off kilter and I do not wish to see it this way, I would be willing to help the Avatar end the war, the right way." Katara and Aang exchanged glances, taking Iroh's words into consideration.

Finally, after a moment, Katara, being the young diplomat she was, spoke, "We'll talk about it first, and then let you know. You can come back around noon." Zuko gave a distrustful look to Katara, and Katara gave one back.

"Then we will see you at noon." Iroh agreed and looked to Zuko, smiling, "We shall take a walk around the island." Zuko sighed and when his uncle turned, he followed, though not without giving into the urge to look at Sokka. Their eyes met briefly before Zuko walked away with Iroh. Sokka swallowed feeling his legs weaken some; Zuko's eyes always had an affect on him, and he hadn't seen the prince in so long.

"I don't trust them." Katara said immediately after the fire benders were gone, and that snapped Sokka out of his daze.

"But they did seem sincere," Aang commented, "at least the old man did."

"That doesn't mean they're telling the truth." Katara said stubbornly, "They've chased us for so long..."

"But they're refugees now."

"Or so they say."

Sokka stayed out of the argument, they both had their points, and they were fact based, his was emotionally based. He wanted Zuko to come with them, he missed being around the fire bender; he missed the warm touch and passion filled kisses. But what if they _were_ lying? What if Zuko was really trying to get to Aang through him, or this request...

"That man saved the moon," Aang said, recalling the selfless act of helping the world re-balance at the North Pole, "Even though they are trying to catch me, he helped us, he helped the Water Tribes." Katara bit her bottom lip, remembering that, and not liking the feeling of a fire bender helping them; fire benders killed their mother; that was something Sokka and Katara always had in mind. "Maybe we have to watch Zuko, but I trust the old man, I think he's good." Katara sighed, not liking it one bit. She looked to her brother, knowing he at least saw her view of the situation.

"Sokka, what do you think?" she asked and Sokka was mildly surprised, normally they didn't listen to a word he said.

"Well, I..." he stumbled some in decision. On normal circumstances, yes, he hated fire benders, but with Zuko, it was different, and he hoped his choice was right, "Maybe... we should, give them a chance." He said it slowly, hoping they wouldn't ask about why he chose that. Frankly, both Aang and Katara were a little shocked, though different shock. Aang was quite pleased that Sokka agreed with him, and Katara was a bit crestfallen that he had not backed her up.

"What changed your mind on fire benders?" Katara asked, confused by his sudden agreeable mood.

"Nothing, I still hate fire benders," Sokka said firmly, then paused a minute, trying to find a suitable excuse for his decision. "I just... instinct, I just think that this is the way to go." Ok, maybe not the most stable bases for a decision, they had been through this, but like he said before, sometimes they were right, and sometimes they were wrong. Katara huffed some, giving in.

"I suppose we could give it a try." She said slowly, and then quickly added, "But if they even breathe wrong I'm throwing them into the ocean."

"Ok!" Aang said with a grin

"Alright." Sokka said and felt a subtle flutter in his stomach, realizing that Zuko was coming with them. He felt giddy, but he kept it inside, knowing his sister and friend would find it strange if he found any real joy in having the fire prince with them.

---

"They're going to leave us here." Zuko stated bitterly while he and uncle walked down their previous path. It was all by luck that they had found the Avatar, and he didn't trust the group to sit and wait to tell them no, he expected them to be long gone by noon, which wasn't too long from now.

"Have faith, Prince Zuko," Iroh said calmly, "You need to give a little trust to receive a little trust."

"I'm not going to trust them, as far as I'm concerned, the Avatar is still my enemy." Zuko scowled at the path ahead of them, stepping over rocks and roots of trees. They came to their raft by the shore line; well, what was left of their raft. Only a few logs had stayed together, and what little supplies was gone from the long weeks at sea. He let out a long, low, irritated noise; they truly had nothing now. No crew, no ship... no home.

"If the Avatar is your enemy, then who is your ally?" Iroh asked the simple question and it made Zuko stop walking, thinking about it. Iroh just patiently waited for his nephew to respond; they had time before noon.

Zuko did have a couple people in mind, but just a couple. His uncle with no doubt was his greatest and most trust worthy ally. Iroh had given up the Fire Nation for him. Iroh was more of a father to him than his own father. He wanted to say Sokka as well, but there was doubt with the Water Tribe teen, he wasn't sure if he could give away his trust to the Water Tribe peasant, not yet. Did the North Pole change their relationship; what ever they had? He had not wanted to look at Sokka today; his judgment softened when ever he looked at the Water Tribe native, he didn't want his emotions to cloud his thoughts.

"Just you, Uncle." Zuko replied finally. Iroh could always ask or say something so simple that would boggle one's mind; often it was a more complicated reply. He didn't like it too much; it often brought thoughts of Sokka into his consciousness. Iroh just smiled; happy he was at the top of his nephew's ally list.

"Maybe we can count in a few more after traveling with the Avatar." Iroh half joked and Zuko sighed, not very amused; he hated socializing.

"Lets just go back to see if they've left already." Zuko growled and started to head back. Iroh just followed Zuko once more, striking up a casual conversation.

"That Water Tribe boy was staring at you the whole time, did you know that?" Alright, so maybe it was not so casual. Zuko cursed in his mind and really wished his uncle would shut up sometimes.

* * *

Tada! And now they will start traveling together.

Is anyone interested in beta'ing for me? I think I need more beta's, because my number one beta'er can't get onto her computer, and I miss her :(. So, if you like the majority of my stories and are a grammar freak, e-mail me.

Review please


End file.
